Our Crazy Adventures
by Starlit Belle
Summary: A self injected Fruits Basket fanfic. Some scandalous things are going on with the Sohmas. What has Amaya dragged Rei into this time. Adult situations in some chapters
1. An interesting day at school

Today started off just like any other day. I got to school earlier than Amaya, as usual. When she got to school she was dressed in her normal short uniform skirt with her blonde and blue streaked hair in braids. The second she saw me, of course she had to glomp me. Lots of hugging and snuggling. We had been best friends for a long time now. I can't quite remember how many years but it's been awhile.

"Rei! I missed you!" Amaya screamed enthusiastically squeezing me tighter and tighter.

" I missed you too Amaya. Now can you please stop squeezing, you're making me dizzy."

"Oh, sorry."

"Well, we'd better head off to class. We're going to be late again if we don't hurry."

"It's okay, Rei, they can't stay mad at me. I'll just give them my puppy dog eyes and we'll get away with it like we usually do."

"Of course we'll get away with it. We always do with that act that you pull. For once I would like to be on time to class. I hate it when the boys stare when I walk in."

"Don't worry about them. I'll take care of it all!"

Amaya and I started walking to class. Of course we were late, as usual, and we got away with it like we always do. Amaya and her innocent eyes can get away with just about anything and I am always dragged along for the ride. It can be a little hard for me at times being the complete opposite of her but I wouldn't have it any other way. It's amazing that we are friends really, being so opposite. She has blond hair, I have brown. She is loud and rambunctious, I'm quiet and shy. She is just barely passing in school, I'm an honor student. She's thin and almost flat chested, I'm well proportioned, and volumptuous. But even with all of our differences we still managed to be best friends.

"Amaya, would you walk with me? I have to go to my locker before lunch."

"Sure. You should know by now that you don't even have to ask. So Rei, do you have any secret crushes recently?"

"Uh, no one in particular. All of the guys stare at me and it makes me feel weird. What about you?"

"I don't know. There are so many cute guys here at this school and with us just starting freshman year we shave four years of this." At that exact moment Tohru Honda, who wasn't paying attention to where she was walking, turned the corner and slammed into us and her books went flying.

"Oh my goodness. I'm so sorry. I can't believe how clumsy I am. Did I hurt either of you? You must be so upset with me. I truely am sorry," Tohru rambled on as she tried to scramble up her books.

"We're alright,"said Amaya while helping gather Tohru's things," But you really should pay more attention to where you are going."

"I know, I know, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me for being so thoughtless." said Thoru.

"It really is alright Tohru. That is your name isn't it? Thoru Honda? Are you sure that you are alright?" I said as I finished helping her gather her things from the hallway floor.

"Oh yes, it's Thoru and I'm fine. Really I am. I guess I just wasn't watching where I was going again. It happens sometimes. I feel so horrible for running into you both. Please join me for supper at my house tonight. It's the least I can do to apologize.""

Amaya and I looked at each other and nodded. A good home cooked meal sounded great. This Tohru really wasn't a bad person, just a bit clumsy and scatterbrained. Just as we accepted the invitation the Sohma's came up behind Thoru. We had seen them around school so we knew who they were. We just never officially talked to them or anything.

"Oh," said Thoru," These are my friends, Kyo, Yuki, Momiji, and Hatusharu Sohma. Guys these are... Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't even think to ask your names."

"I'm Amaya Ryu and this is my best friend in the whole world Rei Akita. We already know who the guys are, we've just never really talked to them before. We are in the same class as Momiji and Hatsuharu.

"Yeah, we've seen them around." said Haru in his usual sullen tone.

"Well, I've just invited them over for supper tonight. It's the least I can do for them after I just ran into them. I really do feel bad about it."

"Miss Honda, you really should be more careful of your surrounding." said Yuki Sohma, the prince of the high school.

"God Tohru, can't you watch where you're going for once! You're always doing this kind of stuff and it's really bugging me." said Kyo, obviously annoyed with Thoru for being so thoughless.

"Thoru! Are you alright?! Kyo, stop being mean to Thoru. It's not her fault that her head is in the clouds." said the cute little Momiji,

"Who asked you, you stupid kid!" said Kyo while he hit Momiji in the head.

"Waahhhh, Kyo's hurting me!"

We agreed to meet Tohru later after our classes were over so that we could walk with her to her home. I wondered how she knew the Sohma's. That Haru guy was really cute. I loved his don't give a damned attitude. He didn't even stare at me like the other boys always seemed to do.

"What's wrong Rei. You've been a bit more quiet than usual since we bumped into Thoru."

" Well, I really think that Hatsuharu is cute. But please don't say anything!"

"Ah, so that's what's going on. You're in L-O-V-E!" teased Amaya mercilessly.

"Keep your voice down!" I said blushing.

"Oh, don't worry about it. I think Momiji is pretty cute. He just has that adorableness to him. You know? He looks like me and him would get along really great."

"You guys do look like you would get along. You think we'll ever get the chance to talk to them again."

"Who knows. Oh well, I just can't wait for this day to end so that we can get that home cooked meal!"


	2. At the home

Our classes for the day had finally ended. I couldn't wait to eat the wonderful mean that Tohru had promised to cook. After all, it's nice to have someone else cook for a change. Amaya's cooking skills were worse than horrible. She tries, poor thing, but she can barely manage to boil eggs.

Home cooked meal, here we come!" Amaya shouted as she hopped out of our last class. With her usual antics I just couldn't help but laugh.

"Was it really necessary to have a spitball war with the person sitting next to the teachers desk?" I asked Amaya grinning all the while. I still couldn't believe that she had done that. She never ceases to amaze me.

"Absolutly, he was being weird at you," she proudly stated. It's always so hard for me not to laugh at her when she does these kind of things.

"Rei, Amaya! Over here!" Shouted Tohru gleefully as Kyo and Yuki stood next to her. Amaya and I walked over to her. I tried to be calm but suddenly the guy that Amaya had a spitball war with came walking out of the classroom. He was covered head to toe in spitballs. I don't think he even hit Amaya once!

"Heya Tohru! Ready to go? I sure am!" Amaya said. For some reason Tohru didn't look like her normal cheerful self. She had an air of sadness about her even though she kept a smile.

"Whats wrong Tohru?" I asked her, being genuinely concerned.

"Oh Nothing at all!" I could tell that this wasn't true and I knew that Amaya knew it too from the annoyed look on her face. Amaya really doesn't like it when people pretend that things are great when they aren't.

"See you later Miss Honda, Please be careful." said Yuki as he gave her a graceful bow. He and Kyo left after that. It seemed that Amaya and I didn't even exist to them. Obviously they both had feelings for her. Amaya and I looked at each other as they left wondering why we were ignored for a second, then decide to shrug it off. Amaya grabs Tohru's arm and leads her away.

"Off we go to the wild blue yonder! Where food awaits to be eaten in our fair stomachs!" said Amaya while she tries to lead Tohru to her home that we have no idea where it may be.

Finally we make it to her home. Our trip was,for the most part, silent. Of course Amaya had to have her random moments where she would just burst into song. She makes me giggle every time she does things like that. Tohru seemed to smile a bit at it too. When we got to her home we were greeted by an odd man wearing traditional Japanese clothing.

"Oh my lovely little flower welcome home, and what have we here Highschool girls!" said Shigure while looking at me very creepily. When Amaya saw how he was looking at me she let out a low growl and popped her knuckles and gave him a look that scared him so badly that he gulped and made whimpering sounds. She's always rushing in to save me.

"Shigure this is Rei and Amaya, I invited them for dinner I hope that's okay?" said Tohru politely.

"Uhm sure...I just uhm...have a novel to write." With that he scurried away, off to write his novel, I guessed. It was just the funniest thing. I thought so anyway. Tohru quickly left to start on supper.

"Man Amaya, if looks could kill, Shigure would be frozen, shattered, buried 50 feet under, and spit on."

"Oh come on! did you see that look! He was practically undressing you!"

"Yeah that was kinda creepy...." I shuddered at the thought of what he may have been thinking about me. Yikes! That's a scary thought. Then I smiled and nudged Amaya in the ribs. "You sure your not into anyone....like Momiji perhaps...?"

"Nah, he's cute but....just not"

"Awww how sad"

With that Tohru rushed in. "I am so sorry I didn't even get you a seat, please have a seat, its almost done!" she bowed to us and asked if we could set the table as she went into the kitchen again. She quickly emerged with the most wonderful smelling food that I had ever smelled. My stomach was growling just thinking about it. The food must have smelled good to Shigure as well because he came out of hiding to sit at the table with us. I thought that he was smiling about the food but when Amaya glared at him that smile quickly vanished.

"Where's Yuki and Kyo?" I asked curiously and also trying to divert my attention from everything else.

"Oh....Yuki had school things to do and Kyo had training..." Tohru sounded so sad when she said it. Amaya and I looked at each other and then knew why she seemed so sad before our walk here. We both knew that Tohru and Kyo liked each other. Why they never admitted it, I'll never know.

"Say Tohru, you have a crush on someone?" Amaya asked her in her usual teasing, taunting way.

"Uhm...well, that is, Uhm..." Tohru stammered as she blushed heavily.

"Tohru my flower I knew you loved me" Shigure said with stars in his eyes. Goodness, was girls the only thing on this guy's mind? Amaya didn't like that comment and threw her tea all over him!

"Simmer down, she wouldn't be in love with an old moron like you" she said with her evil eyed stare. All of a sudden we were interrupted by the sound of running and someone screaming 'Tohru!' They ran in so fast all I saw was a blur that apparently ran into Tohru. The voice was Momiji's so I assumed that it was him. The second that he collided with her there was a loud pop and smoke filled the room. I instinctively tried to back away from it but Amaya lunged into the smoke. What she was doing, I wasn't sure of. When the smoke started to clear Amaya was on Momiji's clothes and the cutest little yellow bunny that I have ever seen.

"Where's Momiji....?" I asked after being stunned for a minute or two.

"I'm here..." said the bunny looking kind of sad.

"AWWWW SO CUTE!" Amaya squealed as she squeezed the poor little bunny.

"He can't breath Amaya" said Haru as he walked into the room. Amaya shook poor Momiji apologizing to him. All the while I was so stunned by all of this that I couldn't speak.

"I am so sorry Momiji you just looked so cute and I just had to hug you please don't die!"

"Uhm Amaya I think your making him dizzy now"

"Oops, erm, sorry" she said as she set the poor bunny, that is Momiji down on the floor. He started to shake himself off and then another pop followed by more smoke. I couldn't believe my eyes. There in front of us was Momiji completely naked! I stared for a second because my mind wasn't making sense of things then hurried to close my eyes.

"So uhm....this may need some explanation..."

"Aww if I hug him again will he turn back into the cute wittle wabit?" Amaya said in her best innocent voice.

"Amaya, concentrate, human turning Rabbit isn't normal" I said, still pretty confused about the whole thing.

"So...? Still cute"

"That is true....Does it happen to all of you?"

"Oh can I test that?" Amaya asked eagerly as I signed and held her back from jumping on the others in the room.

"Uhm well....We' re cursed" Shigure says starting his explination. When he finished explaining we had to leave. It ws starting to get late. We promised not to tell their family secret to anyone. Tohru left the room to fix us both bento boxes of the dinner she had made. My head was still swimming with zodiac animals, people turning into animals, and all this talk of family curses.


	3. Still in shock

We left Tohru's home shortly after the explanation. I was still very shocked. Could it have all been true? Could things like this really occur? Well, apparently it could happen because we had just witnessed it with Momiji right before our very eyes. This day was beginning to be a little too much for me. First all of this curse stuff and then the fact that we ran into Haru, my new found crush, twice today.

"What's wrong, Rei? You look like you have alot on your mind." asked Amaya. I knew she was worried about me. She always worried about my like that.

"It's just everything we went through today. I'm still kind of confused about it all."

"Well, it's not everyday that you see people turn into animals. You take things so seriously, Rei. Don't worry about it."

"Maybe I just need a little more time for it to sink in."

We walked in silence for a long while. Amaya must have known that I was having a hard time with this because she didn't tease or anything. About halfway through our walk home we met up with Yuki and Kyo comming home from their various activities.

"Hello Miss Akita, Miss Ryu. I hope you both had a pleasant dinner with Miss Honda." Yuki said in his usual polite way.

"Oh, we had quite a show! We know all about your little secret too." Amaya said in her cajoling little way.

"What the hell happened?! How did you two, of all people find out!" shouted Kyo, obviously shocked.

"Momiji hugged Tohru because he didn't know we were there. He he, we saw everything. And I mean everything." Amaya said with her slyest smile.

"Damned Momiji." Kyo said with his hands in fists at his sides. "He never knows when to quit."

"Aww, is the pretty kitty mad? Here kitty, kitty, kitty." Amaya taunted at him.

"Why don't you just shut the hell up, you damned girl!"

"You better watch yourself kitty cat. I might just hug you!"

"Amaya, maybe you should stop teasing him. He looks really upset," I interjected.

"Aww, but I was having fun." she said as she pouted and stomped her foot. "So can I pick on cute little mousey next?"

"No, Amaya. Maybe some other time. I'd really like to get home now."

"Oh, al-right," she said half heartedly, "Well, see you guys tomorrow at school!"

"Goodbye for now Miss Ryu and Miss Akita. Please reveal our secret to no one. It would be in all of our best interests." Yuki told us

"Of course we will," she said, "I wouldn't want to share all the cute little animals with everyone else, would I?" As she said this I sighed and started dragging her away. I really was ready to just be home. Maybe a nice hot bubble bath would help me feel better.

We walked the rest of the way home in silence. Amaya walked me home, as she always does. She worries if I walk alone so she makes sure we go to my house first. I told her bye and that I would call her later once I was able to collect my thoughts. Ah, home at last! I ran up the stairs as quickly as I could. There wasn't anyone home right now so I didn't have to worry about telling Mom and Dad hi. I opened the door to my wonderful bathroom with huge black granite garden tub. I turned on the water and poured a whole bunch of bubbles into the running water. When I got in the water was steamy hot, just the way I liked it. I think I overdid the bubbles though because some of them spilled onto the floor. Oh well, I would worry about that later. Now it was time to just relax!

After my bath I dressed in my favorite pair of pajamas and called Amaya. I felt so much better as I scooted under the covers to my bed.

"Rei! My besest friend ever! Are you feeling better now?"

"Yeah, much better. I had a long hot bubble bath."

"That alwas makes you feel better."

"Mhm, it does."

"You wanna talk about what went on today?"

"Sure, why not. It's not like it's something I'll ever forget."

"Wasn't it so cute when Momiji turned into that little bitty bunny?"

"Yeah, I have to admit that he was adorable."

"I wonder what they all look like in animal form. Oooh! I just can't wait to find out! I wanna hug them all!"

"Of course you do. I wonder what they all look like too. You can't just hug them all like that though."

"AWWW! Why not?! You're no fun, Rei."

"Did you think maybe they don't like being hugged like that?"

"Oh well, I'm going to hug them anyway" she said as she razzberried into the phone. "Oh, and I saw you staring at Haru too."

"I did not! I was too busy trying to figure out what the heck was going on."

"Yeah, I know. You know I just had to tease you though."

"I probably would have been staring at him if all of that wouldn't have happened though."

"He he, I knew it! You are so in love with that boy!"

"No, I just think he's cute is all."

"You know it's more than that."

"Well, maybe but I don't love the guy, I don't even know him!"

"I am going to give you such a hard time about this. I think it's the first time that you've ever told me you liked a guy."

"It is the first time I've ever liked a guy. All the other ones make me feel weird. I hate being stared at. I so can't wait to tease you when you finally find a guy you really like."

"It wouldn't bother me half as much as it does you though."

"Yeah, you suck that way." I said laughing at her. "Well, Amaya, I'm getting really tired and I know we'll have to see all of them at school tomorrow."

"Yeah, I'm kind of tired, myself. Go get you some sleep so tomorrow can come sooner and I can tease you again!"

I sighed,"Goodnight Amaya."

"Goodnight, Rei." with that we hung up.

I got out of bed and switched off the lights. Quickly I hurried back under the covers so that I could snuggle up to my favorite stuffed animal. I rolled over to look at the clock. It was already 11:52 PM. Ugh, and I had to be awake for 6:00 in the morning. My mind was still blurring with the events from today, but mostly about my conversation with Amaya about Haru. I don't even remember falling asleep but I slept very soundly that night.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day at school I waited for Amaya. Finally I saw her dragging her feet, looking like a zombie. I bet that girl didn't get a lick of sleep last night. She was probably stuck on her video games again.

"Come on Amaya where going to be late again!"

"Yeah yeah, back to the hell-pit called school." she said lazily as she let out a yawn,

"Did you even go to sleep?" asking her even though I knew the obvious answer.

"Mmm, nope, thats what coffie is for!" she said cheerfully and now wide awake and skipping. I have no idea how she does it. I have to get a minimum of 8 hours of sleep, preferably 10 hours of sleep to function properly during the day.

"You really should get more sleep"

"And miss out on button smashing happyness? I think not!" she said as I smile at her. Those video games are one of her favorite pass times. I like a good video game, myself, but I am no where as into it as Amaya is.

"You and your games Amaya, what shall we ever do with you?"

"Study me and emulate your queen of games?" she says winking at me. The only thing I can do is laugh. I just can't help myself.

"Okay Queen where at school now, so do try behaving today."

"Me? Bahave? Bah-humbug....hey look Mo-mo and Haru!" exclaimed Amaya as she bounded off towards them.

"Mo-Mo?" I questioned to myself as I watch her bounding off. I shrug it off and walk over to join them.

"Hey Amaya! hey Rei!" says Momiji as adorably as ever. Haru just nodded his head at us and I felt a blush comming on. Thank goodness no one else saw it.

"Hey Momiji I got something! Here!" said Amaya as she pulled out a sucker and gave it to Momoji. His eyes were as big as the moon when she handed it to him. He thanked her all starry eyed and probably would have hugged her had Haru not been pulling him away.

"And thus Amaya has declared a newly forged frienship of the sugery bridge known as candy" I declare looking as amused as ever. It made me smile a little more when Haru grinned at what I had said.

"Oh don't think I forgot you two!" Amaya stated as she handed both me and Haru a sucker. I unwrap the sucker and put it in my mouth. Sweets, my secret weakness.

"So what are your plans for today?" Momiji asks us.

"I plan to ask Tohru if I can have another of her homecooked dinners! Its so nice to have non-black food" says Amaya with a Heavenly look on her face.

"And I better come along incase she decides to do something Amayaish" I say rolling my eyes. Knowing her she would get into 10 times more trouble if I weren't arround.

"Awww don't you trust me?" she says batting her eyelashes. Puppy dog eyes so don't work on me. I'm probably the only person in the world they don't work on.

"Only to be you"

"Hey look my victam! Er, I mean Tohru.." amaya says after she launches herself through the air to glomp Tohru.

"Hello Amaya." says Tohru trying hard not to fall over.

"No need be polite Tohru just me! I was wondering if me and Rei could come over again for more food? Please, pretty please?" There go those puppy eyes again.

"Of course, that is if you want to!" Tohru says enthusiastically.

"Of course I do, despite Shigure the company is awsome! Right Momiji!"

"I suppose we meet you again after school, shall Yuki and Kyo be joining us?" I ask as politely as I can. I didn't want to impose on the poor girl's good nature.

"Yuki won't he has more school things, but Kyo will" she said with a beaming smile.

"Oh really?" with this comment Amaya got that evil up to no good look on her face. She is always up to something.

"I want to come!" says Momiji hopping around us.

"Everyone is welcome!"

"Yay!!!!" yell both Momiji and Amaya as they danced around Tohru. Haru just stared at them like he didn't know what to make of it all.

The bell rang and I was ready to get to class right away.

"Oh no its time for class! Come on Amaya!" I said dragging her away while she waved to them. I could tell that she was cooking up something from the look on her face. At that moment I didn't care. I just wanted to be on time for once.

In class we sat next to Momiji and Haru. Amaya got them in trouble for being late with us. I think she was really enjoying our new friends. I sat next to Haru and couldn't help blushing. I knew that Amaya saw it but hopefully no one else did. Amaya sat next to Momiji and they swapped candy for the rest of the class period. She only stopped when a guy passed me a note. The note said that he wanted to be with me and that he loved me, all that kind of junk. I am so tired of getting these kinds of notes from guys just wanting to oogle me. I sighed and gave Amaya a look that said, 'it's the same kind of note I always get.' She would have loved to beat the guy up right then and there. Hopefully guys won't treat me like this much longer.


	5. The second dinner

The final bell of the day rang and Amaya happily drug me out of class. She hardly allowed me time to gather my things before grabbing my arm. Momiji skipped with Amaya on our way to meet the patiently awaiting Tohru. Yuki and Kyo were waiting with her as we aproacued. Haru walked slowly behind us as to not be obviously part of our group. As we neared Yuki left and all that were left were Kyo and Tohru both looking a bit uncomfortable.

"Hello Amaya, Rei!" Tohru exclaimed, happy to be rid of the awkwardness of her and Kyo standing alone.

"Hi Tohru," both Amaya and I said at the same time, which brought giggles from both of us.

"Aww, that was cute how you guys both said it together." said Momiji as he skipped all about. "What do you think Haru?" Haru made no reply as he stared off into space.

"AWW, Haru, you're no fun!" said Momiji as he continued to bounce around Tohru.

"Well are we going to get going or are we just going to stand here and starve to death," Kyo said in his dramatic tone.

"Oh right" Tohru said as we all started walking toward their home.

I took my cell phone out of my pocket and called Mom to let her know that I may have been a little late tonight because I was eating at a friend's tonight. She said that she and dad had another business trip that they were on so it was fine by them. I hung up the phone and sighed. They were rarely home since they both got promotions at work. Oh well, at least I would be having a good dinner somewhere. Amaya didn't notice me looking a tad bit sad as I walked behind, or maybe she didn and just didn't say anything. She was happily skipping ahead of Tohru with Momiji. I walked by myself for a few minutes until Haru joined me.

"You looked kind of lonely here all by yourself." he said very calmly

"Oh, I''m alright," I said with a blush, "My mom just said that her and Dad are off on another business trip and I'll be home by myself for a while."

"Here," he said pulling the sucker that Amaya gave him this morning from his pocket, "I thought it could cheer you up a bit."

"Thank you," I replied as I took the sucker from him. I unwrapped it and stuck it in my mouth. My heart was racing and I didn't want to embarass myself by saying something stupid. In the foreground I could hear Amaya teasing Kyo about hugging him later and him getting annoyed with her. Haru and I walked together the rest of the way in silence. I snuck a few glances at him every now and again and wondered if he was glancing at me when I wasn't looking.

We finally arrived at Tohru's house. Shigure stood at the door waiting to greet Tohru and the others. "Hello Tohru. Did you have a nice day at school today?"

"Oh, yes, I did. I invited Amaya and Rei over again for dinner today."

"I see," he said looking worried. "Well Tohru, I'll be off to my novel now. Busy, busy, busy with an early deadline." With that he disappeared down the hallway. Amaya smile triumphantly at Shigure's actions.

"So what are you cooking tonight, Tohru, I'm starving." said Kyo as calmly as I had ever heard him speak.

"Oh, I thought that it would be nice if I cooked curry tonight. If that's alright with you Kyo."

"Yeah, yeah, curry's fine."

"Okay then. Rei, Amaya, make yourselves comfortable while I go to prepare dinner. Please make our guests feel at home Kyo."

"Why do I gotta do it!" he said resentfully.

"Because if you don't I'll hug you," Amaya said teasingly and matter of factly all at the same time. At this, Kyo just grunted and led us to our seats in the dining area.

When we got into the dining area Momiji almost bowled Amaya over with a flying hug. Amaya squeeled with glee as the cute little Momiji transformed into a cute little bunny.

"I thought I was going to be the one to hug you!" Amaya said excitedly.

"I know, that's why I did it. I knew you wouldn't mind." Amaya scooped him up snuggling and hugging him.

"Oohhh! I could just squeeze you."

"Oh please don't do that! You made it a little hard to breathe last time."

"Okay, I guess I'll just have to restrain myself.

"Here Rei, hold him for me for a minute. There's something I just have to do!" she said as she handed me the Momiji bunny. I snuggled and petted him as I wondered what in the world she was going to do next. When I looked up from my short snuggle session with Momiji I saw Amaya stalking Kyo while his back was turned. So that's what she was planning. I understood completely now but did nothing to stop her. I have to say that I let my curiosity get the better of me. I really wanted to see what he looked like as a cat. Suddenly Amaya launched herself through the air, flinging herself onto Kyo. Poof! There was no more Kyo as we knew him but before us was a little orange kitty.

"Aww!" I said, not being able to hold back.

"What'd you do that for, you damned girl!"

"It was an accident, honest." Amaya said giving her best puppy dog eyes.

"Oh you are so lying!" he screamed while trying to run away.

"Come back! I want to huggle you!" she said excitedly as she chased him for a little ways. "Aww, man, he's gone. And I wanted to huggle him too." she said with a pouty lip.

"Now your turn," she said looking at Haru. He didn't seem too upset when she reached him and hugged him. The dining area really wasn't a good place to turn into a cow though. He took up most of the area.

"Amaya, you really should stop this," I told her in a scolding tone. "I'm sorry all of you. She can be a bit of a handfull sometimes."

"It's okay, I like to be snuggled," said Momiji as I handed him back to Amaya.

Not long after I handed him back to her Tohru emerged with her wonderful curry dish. As she looked around at everyone she noticed that Kyo was missing.

"Where's Kyo?" she asked quietly.

"He took off when Amaya made him transform." Haru explained to her. "I'll bring him some clothes in a minute when I transform back. He's probably on the roof, sulking again."

"Oh, uh, okay," she said as she started serving our plates.

Shigure didn't come out for dinner this time. I think Amaya scared him off for good. The food was so delicious. When we finished our meal I offered to stay and help Tohru with the dishes since my parents weren't going to be back. Amaya offered to help too since she never left me anywhere around perverted guys unattended. Tohru agreed to let us help and off to the kitchen the three of us went to clean up.


	6. The Walk home

As we started washing dishes Amaya got that evil grin on her face. I knew she was up to something.

"Hey Tohru, you should tell Kyo you love him." she blurted out of nowhere. Poor Tohru was so shocked by this statement that she nearly dropped the dish that she was washing.

"How do you know that?" she asked all wide eyed. I could only roll my eyes at this because it was so obvious that she had feelings for him.

"It's kinda obvious to everyone buy Kyo." I said, finally ready for something to move forward in their relationship.

"Yep, and he's to, well, Kyo to tell you. No you'll have to do it, after all your waisting time for being a couple." Amaya said cheering her on.

"But Kyo dosn't like me like that" Tohru said with the sadest look on her face. Poor girl, she was so naive.

"Yes he does, he's just to gruff and grouchy to admit it."

"Really, you think he does?" she said kind of looking shocked at the whole situation.

"I'd say where reasonably sure there Tohru. Infact why don't you go tell him now, me and Rei are more than capable of finishing these dishes." Amaya said with a wink. Tohru turned to look at me and all I could do was nod in agreement.

"Its the least we could do after that delecious meal." I said smiling.

"Thank you!" Tohru said. She seemed happy but was a little reluctant to leave. She grabbed the plate of food that she had prepared for Kyo so that she could bring it to him. I'm sure that Amaya and I were wondering the same thing. 'Was she actually going to tell him?'

"Your a matchmaking devil aren't you?" I asked Amaya with a grin.

"No, I'm just cupid" she replied winking as we finished up the last of the dishes. "Bye guys we got to go now" she yelled. Momiji popped out and hugged her before we left, as he turned in to a cute yellow bunny again. Amaya scooped him up and snuggled him.

"I wanne come!" he said with that innocent looking face.

"Sure you can come with Momiji, your to cute to resist anyway!" Amaya said winking.

"I'm comeing to...." Haru said while walking up next to me. I couldn't help but blush a little.

Amaya opened the door and as soon as she did she bumped into something. It was obviously a Sohma because we heard the pop with the usual smoke that followed. I wanted to fuss at her to pay more attention to where she was going but thought better of it. Amaya was sitting on the floor when the smoke cleared and before us was a little monkey sitting on one of the most beautiful kimonos that I had ever seen.

"Who are you?" I asked after my stunned silence.

"Thats Ritsu Sohma" Haru explained. Suddenly there was another pop and the monkey was in human male form. I quickly turned away but knowing Amaya she probably stayed looking.

"I AM SO SORRY! I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN SHE HAD GUESTS! I APOLIGISE TO THE WORLD!" Ritsu apologized while running around still naked. I couldn't help but stare because I had never seen anyone act like this before. After about a second or two Amaya handed Momiji to me, walked over to Ritsu, and kissed him! I was so not expecting that! Ritsu promptly stopped apologizing and just stared at her.

"Hi I'm Amaya, and you are really cute....." she told him with a look that I had never seen on her before.

"I'm so sorry! I should have told you my name sooner" Ritsu said about to go into another panic. Before he was able to panic Amaya grabbed him by the hair and kissed him again!

"Don't apoligise, and no apoligising for apoligising!!!" she told him as he nodded. All I could do was stare in complete shock. I had never seen her show any interest in guys before, much less kiss one like that!

"Uhm Ritsu....your naked" I stated looking away as quickly as I could. Ritsu started screaming and running around again apologizingagain. I heard him stop so I looked to see and Amaya was kissing him again. Boy she must really like this guy. Right after, Haru got him some clothes and we decided to start for home. Ritsu decided to come along as well.

On the way home Amaya was completely out of it. I held Momiji because he was still in bunny form. I think Haru had Momiji's clothes with us in case he changed back on our walk. Amaya was so starry eyed it was unreal. Every once in a while she would look at Ritsu and smile. I tried talking to her a few times but she didn't hear anything. Ritsu hear anything either. I think he was too in shock by what Amaya had done to him.

"Man, I've never seen her like this before," I told Haru and Momiji.

"This is the first time that I have ever seen Ritsu so quiet," said Haru, "He's usually loud and annoying like you heard back at the house."

"Wow, I wonder if he likes her?" I asked kind of in shock.

"Yeah, he does. I can tell." Momiji said half heartedly. I think Momiji was starting to have a crush on Amaya. Poor thing.

"I wonder what's going to happen from here," I said.

"I guess we can only wait and see what develops." replied Haru calmly.

I had finally started a conversation with Haru. I couldn't believe it. I made it through a few sentences without blushing but now that I was realizing that I was speaking to him so comfortably I started to blush again. "We're almost at my house now." I said kind of releaved. We walked a little further in silence.

"Well, bye," Haru said quietly, "Hope to see you tomorrow at school. Maybe I'll actually be the one to bring you a candy to school." I blushed beet red.

"OOOOOOOHHHH Haru's got a crush!," Momiji teased. I almost forgot that I was holding him. Haru didn't look annoyed or anything. I think I saw a slight blush on him but I wasn't sure.

"Uh, yeah, I'll be at school tomorrow. And I'd like that Haru. Bye everybody!" I said as I handed Momiji to Amaya. I don't think she even noticed. It was too cute.


	7. Phone calls

I walked to my door trying my best not to look back because I was blushing so hard. I opened the the front door and closed it behind me. When I knew I was safely behind the door I leaned against it and sighed. "Maybe he likes me," I thought out loud. I walked up stairs dreamily and decided to take a bath and read a few chapters in my favorite book to wait for Amaya to get home. I had so much to talk to her about. I filled the tub as I grabbed my book and put up my hair in a messy bun. I decided to let Amaya unwind for a bit so I spent about a half an hour in the tub. It was enough time to finish two chapters of my book.

When I got out of the tub I dressed in my fuzziest green bath robe. I walked across the hall to my bedroom and grabbed the phone from my bedside table. No sooner had the phone rang once than Amaya answered screaming and squealing, "OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH! HE'S SOOOO CUTE!" Of course it was obvious who she was talking about. I was half expecting her to still be in awe of the day but then again, this is Amaya we are talking about.

"I've never seen you act like that before. What got into you?" I replied trying to be calm.

"He's just ssssssoooo cute! I couldn't help myself. I can't stand all of that apologizing though."

"It could get a bit annoying, I suppose."

"Don't worry, I have plans to get him to break that habbit."

"And how do you propose doing that?"

"Kiss him when he goes into a frenzy, of course. You saw what it did to him."

"Yeah, I think everyone saw that little show."

"Oh well, I hope they all enjoyed it."

"You could have let him put on some clothes first."

"Nope, it was more interesting this way."

"You've got that right and you know you've pretty much made it impossible for me to tease you about anything, right?"

"Yep! He he, aren't I a little devil."

"You can say that again. I tried to tell you bye when I got home but you didn't hear a thing I said."

"No, I didn't, I'm sorry. I don't even remember getting home."

"You missed a little bit there. You probably would have teased me on a normal day."

"Oh? Come on now, you've got to tell me what happened!"

"Well, I actually had a short conversation with Haru. We talked about you and Ritsu for a little bit. Then when we got to my house he told me he was going to bring me a candy tomorrow."

"He he... Let the matchmaking begin!"

"You do like to start trouble, don't you?"

"Who me, never!"

"What are you up to, Amaya?"

"I'll never tell! You can't get it out of me!"

"I don't expect you to."

"Well, I want to get to my video game now so I'll let you go. Huggles and snuggles!"

"Huggles and snuggles, Amaya."

With that we hung up. I lay on my down comforter with my stuffed animals and started reading again. Not ten minutes later the phone rang. It annoyed me a little because I was getting to a really good part in the book.

"Hello." I said answering the phone

"Hey, Rei? This is Haru."

"Uh... Hey, Haru... Uh... how did you get my number?" I stammered.

"Oh Tohru gave it to me. I told her I had to talk to you about something for school."

"Oh, but how did she get it?" I wondered.

"I think Amaya gave it to her in case she needed to talk to you guys."

"Uh... okay."

"I'm glad I got a chance to talk to you today. I've been waiting for the chance but I didn't want you to think I was weird or anything."

"I'm glad I talked to you too." I said still in disaray.

"Well, what I really called about is to tell you something if that's okay."

"Okay, sure."

"Well," he said with a long pause,"I wanted to tell you... uhm... that I kind of sort of like you." I was so shocked and wanted to squeal but I would save that for later. It took me a few seconds to regain my voice. "You still there, Rei,?"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry. I really like you too, Haru." I said sheepishly

"Well, I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow at school, right."

"Uh yeah, I'll be at school."

"I won't forget the candy I promised you either."

"Okay."

"Okay, bye Rei."

"Bye."

As I hung up the phone I just lay there for a few minutes. I was so shocked and I had butterflies in my stomach. Did that really just happen? Yes, yes it did! I tried to go to sleep since it was late but I just couldn't sleep with the thought of seeing him tomorrow and knowing he liked me!


	8. Amaya's bad day

I waited for a little while, like I always do for Amaya. To my shock she was early! That never happens. I could tell that there was something wrong by her stature and the way she was looking at me. She didn't glomp me either. That got me really worried.

"Amaya are you... alright?" I know that my response sounded worried.

"Fine... let's go" she said very coldly. It was really hard for me to hear her talk to me like that. In all the years that we've been friends she's never done anything like that to me. Something was definetly wrong with her today. What it was I couldn't figure out though. I wish I knew what was wrong, I couldn't stand to see her like this. As we walked we saw Momiji and Haru walking towards us. Well, actually, Momiji was running.

"Heya Amaya, hey Rei!" Momiji said excitedly. He looked really hurt when Amaya just brushed past him not even giving it a second thought. Haru blinked at her and walked over to me handing me a sucker that he promised me.

"What's wrong with her?" He asked me.

"I... I really don't know. It's eating me up to see her like this," I said with tears starting to well up. With alot of effort I held them back. "We really should follow her."

"Okay, let's go."

When we got in class Amaya was already in her seat. The class all stared at her in shock, including our teacher. I scooted in to sit next to her and Momiji and Haru did the same. I was having so much trouble with her avoiding me. It was so unlike her. I choked back tears until lunch when she scurried off and I couldn't find her anywhere. I searched all over. I looked in classrooms, locker rooms, the gym, the campus, everywhere and I couldn't find her.

Haru and Momiji finally caught up to me in an empty classroom. I didn't even notice that I had left them behind in my hurry to find her. I collapsed to my knees and burst into tears. I just couldn't hold it back any longer. Both Haru and Momiji came to me trying to be comforting. They were both silent as I cried for a little longer. Momiji climbed into my lap and transformed letting me hug him. I think Haru would have hugged me but school was just not the place to transform into something as big as a cow.

"I really need to go find her now." I said quietly as I started to wipe the tears from my eyes.

"Where have you looked?" Haru asked I told him all the places I looked and he had a light in his eyes as he thought of a place where she might be.

"You didn't check the roof, did you?"

"No, that's probably the only place that I didn't look." I said as I started getting up to run again. When I got outside I heard her yelling at someone and it was comming from the roof. Haru had been right. I climbed the stairs as fast as I could with Haru and Momiji in quick persuit. When I got to the top I saw her shoulder and how she was all scratched up. I almost panicked but I figured that it wouldn't help right now.

"Oh my god! Amaya what happened" I yelled as I ran to her. I must have had as horrified a look on my face as Momiji did. Haru looked really angry. When she didn't say anything I started looking over her wounds. These were pretty bad. I was starting to get really upset again. Finally, she let Kyo down. He must have allowed her to hug him in her time of need.

"Thank you Kyo, I needed that." she said weakly with a small smile.

"What happened?!" I asked again, truely concerned.

"My brother, he uhm....destroyed this glass collection I had...and I uhm...scratched him so he hit me with a baseball bat" she said as she showed us her shoulder, "The sctrates are where I tried peicing them back together"

"Oh my god! Thats it your staying at my place, I have plenty of room!" I said so horrified over what happened. What else could I have done? I wanted her safe and out of harm's way. It was the only thing that I could have done. She looked shocked at my offer and I was prepared for her not to accept. I wouldn't take any other answer but yes from her though.

"Uhm, thats okay..." she started.

"It is not okay! Look at you! Your hurt really bad and its your family's fault!" I interjected. I was determined to get her to come home with me.

"So your brother....he always at the house after school" Haru said with a look of evil about him. I guess this was the beginnings of Black Haru that everyone talked about.

"Uhm....maybe?" Amaya said looking kind of worried. "Look guys it okay, really"she said trying to be convincing. No amount of talking would have convinced me that her home was safe after this.

"Don't go back, I don't want to see you hurt ever again!" Momiji pleaded as he launched himself at her in tears.

"Awww, okay, but I have to go back breifly to get things"

"Then I'm coming!" I said. I so wasn't letting her go back by herself. All the guys agreed that they would come along too.

Not long after, the bell rang. We all helped her with her bandages and made it back to class in the nick of time. Amaya looked really nervous all day long. I wondered what she was worried about now. I couldn't wait to get this day over with so that I could get whisk her away to safety. She was always looking after me, now it was time to return the favor.


	9. Getting her out

After class, I separated from the group for a minute to tell my parents what was going on. I knew they wouldn't mind because they knew I was alone all the time but I still felt that it was right to tell them. They agreed, just as I thought they would and I hurried to join everyone else.

"I just called my parents and they said that it's fine if you move in with us. They even said that if none of the rooms we have available are to your liking we can redecorate one for you!" I told Amaya excitedly.

"Wow, they'd really do that for me?" she asked kind of dumbfounded.

"Sure, they know how important you are to me. Now let's go get your things so we can get you settled into your new home."

"Alright, I guess." Amaya said a reluctantly. I know she didn't want to cause me any trouble and she really wasn't. I needed someone with me at home so that I wouldn't be so lonely. This worked out perfectly. We could even get her started with a new collection. I was so excited about this.

We all started on our way to her house. Haru and Kyo both looked ready to pound someone into the ground. I hate to say it but I was beginning to think that Black Haru was even cuter than White Haru! I hugged Momiji and when he transformed handed him to Amaya. She looked like she needed something to snuggle with and the other two guys were too into attack mode to hug either of them. I don't think you can really snuggle a cow much though. Well, you can but I didn't think that she was in the mood to snuggle a cow while walking home.

"It'll be okay, Amaya." Momiji said supportively.

"I'm kind of nervous. I really didn't want to face him today, You know?"

"I understand, Amaya," I said trying to comfort her, "We just need to get you out of this horrible situation."

"I know, I just really don't want anyone in my family to get hurt."

"We won't hurt him as long as he stays away from you," Kyo said with an evil grin on his face. He was looking for a fight.

"Don't worry, Amaya, they won't hurt him. We're just going to get your stuff as quickly as possible and get out. I know your mom won't care." I interjected.

"No, she won't and that's the sad part." she said looking a bit sad. "She's probably got one of her barely legal boyfriends over again."

When we got to the house her brother was in the living room watching tv on the couch.

"What are these people doing here, Amaya?" her brother said in an ugly tone.

"They're helping me get my crap, I'm leaving,"

"Leaving? Where the hell are you going to go?"

"That's none of your damned business," Haru jumped in.

"And who the hell are you?" her brother asked.

"That's on a need to know basis and I know for a fact that you aren't on that list," Kyo said cracking his knuckles. Amaya and I hurried to her room to get her things. I knew the guys wouldn't allow her brother to bother us. On our way to her room we passed by her mom's room. We heard noises that let us know that she was definetly busy with one of her boyfriends.

"Let's hurry," I said. "I've never really seen Kyo or Haru fight, but I don't want a fight to start here. You know I hate violence."

"Yeah, I know. There really isn't much that I want to take. Just some clothes and my games really."

"Okay, I'll grab a bag out of your closet."

"No, don't go in there!" Amaya said, but it ws too late. I saw the shattered remains of her collection and the blood all over the place. Tears started welling up again. I did my best to hide them from her but she knew I had seen everything. "I didn't want you to see any of that. I have a bag right here. Look, I've already packed the stuff I need. Now let's get the hell out of here."

"Okay," I quickly agreed.

When we got back into the living room her brother looked scared. I wondered what the guys had said to him. I knew that there had been no fighting because they were all in the same spots that they were in when we left the room.

"Don't bother comming back here!" her brother yelled at her.

"Oh don't worry, I won't you stupid bastard."

"If you come back, you'll see that beating that you got was just a warning."

Haru and Kyo looked really pissed so I grabbed both of them by the arm and ushered everyone out of the door. We walked a little ways before anyone said anything. Kyo was the first one to say anything.

"OOOOOOOOOHHHHHH I so wanted to pulvarise that guy!" he yelled angrily. "Nobody does that to one of my friends! Ever!"

"Chill Kyo, It's over now," Amaya said quietly.

"It's okay, Amaya. You'll feel better once you get to be in your new room and everything." I said trying to comfort her.

"You're probably right. I don't think I'll even be missed there."

"Probably not," I said, "but it's their loss. I can't believe they're so stupid," I said starting to get angry myself.

Soon, we approached my house and Amaya's new home. I hoped that she liked the rooms that we had. "Well guys, I think we can handle it from here," she said, obviously ready to get inside. We all said goodbye and started on the walkway to the large house before us. When we got inside I showed Amaya to the available rooms and she instantly fell in love with one of them. The room that she chose had a black silk bedspread with silver pillows and sheets. All of the furniture matched the black and silver theme. The walls were a pale gray with black outlines also. I showed her the adjacent bathroom that was also black and silver with a huge shower that I knew she would really like too. There really wasn't much to unpack though so I left her alone so that she could collect her thoughts as I went downstairs to order takeout. After all this today I just didn't feel like cooking.


	10. settling in

I waited downstaris to wait for Amaya to take a shower and get good and settled in. I had already called for pizza. I knew Amaya really liked Meat Lover's so I got that. I went into the kitchen and grabbed a cream soda from the fridge. I walked back upstairs to grab my book and heard a 'pop!' Nah, must have been hearing things. I got my book out of my room and plopped myself on the giant cozy couch we had. I had just started to get comfortable when Amaya walked downstairs.

"Hey Amaya, I ordered Pizza, meat lovers" I said to her with a grin.

"Really? Your awsome! Now to set up my games" she said happily going over to the tv to set up her gaming console. I was kinda excited since I loved video games myself.

"I'm guissing I get to play your babies to huh?" I said really amused that I would be able to play too.

"Yep," she answered as she handed me a control and we started playing as we waited for the pizza guy. It wasn't too long after we started playing that we heard a knock at the door. We paused the game and both dashed to the door. Of course when we opened it we saw a very bored looking pizza guy.

"That'll be $13.50 please" as I reached down into my pocket to grab the money.

"Wouldn't suppose you'd hand it over for just a hand job, would you?" Amaya said shocking the pizza guy all to hell. The poor guy. I kind of felt bad for him. He dropped the pizza but Amaya grabbed it before it hit the ground. I handed him the money and closed the door behind me.

"Amaya, did you have to traumatize him?" I asked walking into the living room. Amaya was already starting on her first slice of pizza.

"I did no such thing, I just gave him a few wet dreams." she declared defensively.

"Right, wet dreams," I said smirking as I walked to make us some hot chocolate. Just as I was making it into the kitchen the door burst open and I was shocked to see that it was Ritsu screaming about how sorry he was again. This time about not being able to save Amaya from her day today. Amaya put down her slice of pizza, walked over and kissed him again.

"Hello Ritsu," she said with a sultry smile. I guess I had to expect that from her after what she just did to the pizza guy. But what I wasn't expecting was to see Haru walking in.

"I'm sorry, I tokd Ritsu and he rushed off... is Momiji here?" Haru said in his usual tone. All of a sudden Amaya dropped to the floor laughing. I looked at her confused for a minute but then realized what she had done.

"Oh please don't tell me he's in your room, Amaya?"

"And if he is?" she asked with her most innocent look. I shook my head. He was here alright.

"Then I would have to send him on his way, you know!"

"NOOOOOO! Wait a minute, I have an idea!" she exclaimed after me.

"Oh no, what now?" I asked kind of getting worried over the antics that she has pulled already tonight.

"How about we call Kyo and Tohru over and have a sleepover! It'd make me happy!" she said with her puppy dog eyes. I had to give in just tonight since she had just been through a really tough ordeal.

"Oh all right," I said, agreeing reluctantly. Amaya squealed and hugged me bouncing and skipping over to the phone to call Tohru. Just then, Momiji came down all sleepy eyed in Amaya's school uniform! I couldn't help but stare. That skirt was extremely short! I so wondered if this was Amaya's idea. I really wouldn't put it past her.

"Okay, first Momiji has to change!" I said trying to cover my eyes.

"I have his clothes, I thought to bring them since I suspected he ws here..." Haru said as he handed Momiji his clothes. I didn't even want to think about what she had planned for everyone tonight. To tell you the truth it was kind of scary. She knew that Haru and I liked each other and Ritsu and her liked each other. We'd all be sleeping under the same roof. This could be dangerous territory with Amaya here. What had I gotten myself into?!


	11. Truth Or Dare

When everyone finally got there that night things were a little more shocking than I thought. Aparently Tohru had invited most of the Sohma's along with her. Yuki and Kyo came but along with them were Shigure, and two that we had never met, Hatori and Ayame. Ayame was introduced to us as Yuki's older brother. He was very charismatic but he kind of creeped me out. Hatori told us that he was the family doctor and he was only there to keep Shigure and Ayame out of trouble. 'Seems he did know Shigure,' I thought to myself sarcastically. Oh well, I guess the evening's festivities had started. I called to order more pizza because we would need it with all these people sleeping over. It's a good thing my parents were out and we had all this extra room. When I looked back from ordering pizza I noticed Amaya was gone. I guessed she went upstairs to change into her pajamas so I went back into the livingroom with everyone else. I was really nervous about tonight. Guys had never been to my house much less the one that I liked sleeping here. Amaya would be the one to get things really interesting though. When she finally emerged from upstairs she was wearing a black lace and satin negligee!

"Get back up there and change!" I said shocked at her clothing choice for the evening.

"Uh-uh, you aren't getting me to listen this time," she said defiantly. What was I going to do with her?

"Alright," she said," is everyone comfy? If everyone's ready then let the party begin!" Everyone looked at her kind of confused as she ushered them all to go change into their pajamas. When I came back I was suprized to see that all of my parents liquor was on the taken out and placed on the snackbar between the kitchen and livingroom. If she planned drinks, then I was going to need more than one to make it through this night. I promptly walked over and made myself an Amaretto Sour, my favorite alcoholic beverage.

"I didn't expect you to drink so early on in the night," Amaya said kind of shocked.

"Well, if you thought to bring out alcohol, I figured I'd need more than one drink to make it through this night." I said matter of factly.

"Well, you're right there." she said with an evil look in her eyes. In that case, I'd better fix Haru one too. He might need one after the things that she plans. I fixed Haru one too and gave it to him sitting on the couch next to him.

"All of you are probably wondering what we're doing tonight," Amaya started." I propose a game of truth or dare!"

"Oh, that sounds like fun!" Tohru exclaimed naively. I just rolled my eyes and looked at Haru who was trying to ignore Tohru's comment.

"Me first!" Shouted Shigure," I dare Tohru, Amaya, and Rei to all strip naked!" That got him an evil glance from all of the guys in the room. He gulped and said almost in a whisper,"Nevermind."

"Well, first, let's start with something simple." Amaya said. "Yuki, I dare you to.... yell funky chicken!" Poor Yuki looked so embarassed at this request but he stood up and yelled Funky Chicken as loudly as he could. He sat back down quickly as people were starting to laugh a little. I think that even got a chuckle out of Hatori who had looked so serious the whole time he was here. "Yuki, you should dare someone now." Amaya said triumphantly.

"Uh, okay. Truth or dare, Tohru,"

"Uh, oh... me?" she asked kind of sheepishly "um... Truth, I guess."

"Oh, let me do it!" interrupted Amaya as Yuki looked relieved not to ask her something. "Okay, Tohru, you picked truth. You know you can't lie or there will be consequences right?"

"I never really thought of it."

"Too late, now here's your question. Do you love Kyo Sohma." Poor Tohru, I should have fixed her a drink too.

"Uhm.. yes, I do," she said very quietly as she recieved shocking looks from most of us in the room. We all knew she did but to admit it was something we never expected. I guess the poor thing was too scared of the consequences.

"Okay, Tohru, your turn to ask." I said, kind of getting a little buzz from my drink.

"Okay, Shigure, truth or dare"

"Dare, my dear Tohru. Dare!" he said confidently

"Okay, ummmm.... I dare you to..... HUG AMAYA!"

"Oh no, anything but that."

"If you don't do it, then I make up the consequences," Amaya stated.

"Well, if I must," He said depressed looking and gave Amaya a hug. I rushed over to pet the cute little puppy. I couldn't help myself! The alcohol was losening me up and I really thought that he made an adorable dog. I think he liked it a little too much though because he tried licking my breast! Haru rushed over and smacked the hell out of him while I just got up to fix myself another drink. That drink must have been stronger than I thought for the licking me to not bother me. Amaya must have been pleasantly suprized that she wasn't the one that did the rescuing this time. I walked back over to pet the pretty puppy that was behaving himself this time.

"Okay, Shigure your turn," I told him.

"Okay, let me think a second. Okay Amaya, since you love this little game so much, your turn!"

"I choose DARE of course." she said defiantly. This game was probably about to get more interesting, he he.

"Okay I dare you to strip for EVERYONE!" he said clearly just wanting to see her naked.

"Sure thing," she said as she pulled the little nightie over her head and stood there for a second wearing nothing but black lace panties. After another second those were tossed over to Ritsu who had been drinking too and was clearly enjoying the show. She sat down still naked on the floor and innocently asked Ritsu truth or dare. He chose dare and she dared him to change into her school uniform. This was turning into such an interesting evening, I thought as I got up from petting Shigure and sat very close to Haru.


	12. conclusion to the game

Ritsu took a minute to decide who he wanted to choose for truth or dare. Finally he looked a Ayame.

"Ayame, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare my dear boy, for I am..." at that Hatori nudged him. He probably would have gone on for hours if he hadn't.

"I dare you to.... Kiss Hatori!" Ritsu stated looking very proud of himself for that. Amaya laughed and laughed at the look on Hatori's face. He looked more and more scared the closer Ayame got to him.

"Now Ayame..." He stammered obviously trying to get out of it.

"Why Hatori, its a dare and being the King of Dares, I must do it!" He said as he flung himself on to Hatori and planted a kiss firmly on his mouth! I couldn't believe what had just happened. I so wasn't expecting that. Amaya must have thought this hilarious because she was rolling on the floor, still naked mind you, laughing all the while.

"My Turn!" Ayame exclaimed running back to where we were all sitting."Truth or Dare, Kyo."

"Uhm... dare?" Kyo said slowly and worried. He looked scared at what Ayame would choose for him to do.

"I dare you to tell Tohru your true feelings about her." Ayame said. Everyone knew how he felt about Tohru, so it was the perfect way to get Tohru to know too. This was such a fun night.

"I uhm, I love you Tohru," Kyo said blushing and trying to look away. Tohru sat there stunned by his words for a moment. She looked at him after a few seconds and pulled him in for a kiss! Go Tohru, I thought to myself. I bet no one would have expected that from her. Kyo was even kissing her back. This was just too cute! They must have been drinking because I really don't think she would have done that without the help of alcohol. Yuki looked a little upset about the whole ordeal, but you can't help who you fall in love with.

"Yo Kyo, break it up your turn!" Amaya yelled at him. He pulled away from the kiss and just gave her the meanest look ever.

"Fine, Haru truth or dare?" He asked.

"Dare," Haru said in a monotone voice.

"I dare ya to strip down naked and Sing, I'm an Emo Kid, to Rei," he declared. Oh my gosh, he was going to be naked? And dancing? This was going to be so funny. I was kind of excited about a chance to see him naked but I think I was too amused by the singing and dancing to really pay attetnion to the nakedness. When he was finished he looked over at Amaya.

"Amaya, truth or dare?" He asked her.

"Dare me!" she said very loudly as she downed another shot of an alcohol I wasn't too sure of.

"I dare you to... do a lap dance for Momiji." He said after a few seconds of thinking it over. Amaya promptly started doing a sexy walk up to Momiji. His eyes were so huge! After the lap dance poor Momiji looked so starry eyed it was unreal.

"My turn. Truth or dare, Rei."

"Dare me!" I shouted as I stood up quickly and almost lost my balance.

"I dare you to go in the room with Haru for an hour and do what he wants after you truth or dare someone else." she said with that evil little grin of hers. It sounded like a pretty good idea to me. A chance to get him away from all of this craziness for awhile.

"Okay, Hey Momiji, truth or dare?" I asked him

"Truth," He said still looking a bit shocked from the lap dance earlier.

"Is it true that you're in love with Amaya?" I asked obviously not thinking. Everyone just stared as Momiji slowly nodded.

"Yes... I am" He said very slowly. I was glad that my turn was over. I grabbed Haru by the hand. Hum... I could have sworn that he was naked a minute ago. Oh well, I guess he got dressed while I was talking to Momiji. He happily followed me up the stairs to my bedroom. Once we were in my room I locked the door behind me, walked over and sat on the bed next to Haru. I have to admit I was getting a little nervous. I really wasn't as drunk as I was leading on to be.

"So... The dare was that I had to do whatever you wanted to do for an hour. What do you want to do?" I said starting to blush a little.

"Well, there is one thing I've wanted to do all night."

"Oh, and..." I started to say when he tilted my chin up for a kiss. I was so nervous as he leaned in and kissed me. This was my first kiss, after all. My heart was beating so loudly I was sure that Haru could hear it. He pulled away from the kiss and just looked at me for a moment.

"Are you okay?" He asked me.

"Yeah," I said kind of quietly.

"Good," He said kind of sultry like and kissed me again, a little harder this time. He flicked my lips with his tongue and I opened my mouth to meet my toung with his. This was all so strange to me but so good all the same. My head was swimming and I was a little dizzy.

"I'm sorry I didn't finish the drink you gave me. I wanted to be sober for this." He said looking at me with bedroom eyes. He was so hot! I couldn't believe it was me sitting here with him.

"So, what now?" I said a little nervously.

"I don't know," he said kissing on my neck, "let's see where we end up." I shuddered as he kissed up the line of my neck up to my ear and started nibbling.

"We just have to be careful that you don't transform," I said a little worried about having a cow on my bed.

"I know, don't worry about anything." I wanted to hold him but I knew that wasn't going to be possible so I settled for slipping my hand under his shirt to feel his chest and stomach. I was really falling head over heels for this guy. I wondered if he felt the same way about me. His next words let me know exactly what he thought about me.

"I think I love you, Rei." He said still kissing on me. "Man, you're so sexy. How did I ever get a girl like you to fall for me?"

"I was thinking the same thing about you." I said in almost a whisper. I was having trouble finding my voice with all that was going on. He laid down on my bed and I followed. He started lifting my shirt but didn't lift it very high. He kissed up and down my stomach. It felt so good that I couldn't even think. Not thinking, I pulled him into me and he transformed right on top of me. At that same moment I heard Amaya saying that everyone was going to bed now.

"Did you do that on purpose?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking."

"Oh well, this way I get to lay close to you." I moved in closer to him. It was a little odd to be laying in bed with a cow but it really didn't bother me. I did love him after all, whether he was human or cow. It didn't matter to me. I snuggled close to him with my head under his and his arm, (or should I say front leg) around me and slowly drifted off to sleep as I told him that I loved him.


	13. The Day After

It must have been early because the sun wasn't up yet. Haru was still holding me close to him wen I heard the scream.

"Shigure I'll KILL you!" I heard Amaya scream from down the hall. I got up as fast as I could and ran to see what all the fuss was about. Haru got up too and transformed back into human form before we got to Amaya's room. When I got in there Amaya was standing over Shigure in dog form. She was still naked but boy was she pissed. Ritsu was running around her room apologizing again. She had to have been really pissed to put up with Ritsu's behavior. I looked over and her bed and there was Momiji, all naked!

"Amaya, what's going on?!" I asked in a panic. "What happened last night?" aparently that got her attention and she looked over my way.

"I could ask you the same question," she said wide eyed when she saw Haru standing naked behind me.

"Uh, oh... It's not what it looks like Amaya. I swear it's not!"

"Sure it isn't," she said with an evil grin on her face. I sighed, there was going to be no convincing her of my innocence. She was set that something major happened last night. Well, it was major to me but not by other people's standards. Haru just put his hand on my shoulder to comfort me.

"I'm going to go to your room and get my clothes on," He said trying to make things better. Of course it didn't and I started to blush by the OOOHHH's comming from Amaya and Shigure.

"So what's he like in bed?" Amaya asked forgetting about Shigure.

"I told you, I wouldn't know. Nothing happened last night, I promise."

"Sure, then why didn't he have any clothes on?" she said grinning her head off at me.

"I... I pulled him to me not thinking and he transformed, okay! He just held me last night so I guess he didn't transform back until this morning when we woke up."

"Suuure, Riiight," she said sarcastically.

"Well, what about you? There's naked people everywhere in here!"

"Ritsu slept in my bed and so did Momiji. I snuggled him and fell asleep. I woke up with Shigure on top of me and in dog form!"

"So I'm suppose to believe that you had two guys in your room with you completely naked and you just happened to wake up with Shigure on top of you this morning?"

"Of course," she said confidently.

"I am not buying it." While we were talking Shigure tried to slink away.

"You had better not move," Amaya snapped at him. "I am so not finished with you yet!"

"Amaya, could you please put some clothes on?" I asked a little embarassed.

"Oh, sure, yeah." She walked over to her dresser and put on something that she was comfortable in.

"So what happened last night after we went upstairs," Haru said entering the room fully clothed this time.

"So much stuff happened after you guys went upstairs!" hopped Momiji finally awake.

"Could everyone please put clothes on!" I said getting just a tad bit upset with all of the nakedness here.

"Oh sure," Momiji said bounding off to find some.

"What's he talking about? What all happened?" I asked.

Amaya gave Haru and me a breakdown of what happened when we left. Boy was I glad that I wasn't still in there. I probably would have made myself even more drinks seeing that. Goodness knows what I would have done to Haru then, or anyone else in the room for that matter. Haru didn't look suprized buy any of it.

"Everyone, come quick," We heard Momiji yell from the other room. "Tohru and Kyo are naked!" Well that got us all running. Sure enough we walked in to one of the spare bedrooms to find Kyo and Tohru both in bed naked. They must have been really drunk last night to end up like that, especially in someone else's house.

"What the hell!" I shouted, "Was this everybody get naked night?" Tohru looked extremely embarassed but Kyo looked like he'd just scored big. "I don't even want to know," I said walking out.

"Ohh, I do," said excitedly.

"We did it, alright!" Kyo yelled at her, "No big deal, now get out!" Everyone walked out of the room kind of shocked.

"How the hell didn't he transform?" asked Amaya, in wonderment.

"There's a trick to it. You just don't let the girl touch you. Unless you're into the animal thing," Shigure said giving me and Amaya dirty looks.

"I AM SO GOING TO KILL YOU, SHIGURE!" she screamed as she chased him down the stairs. When we all got downstairs we met up with Ayame, Hatori and Yuki.

"I think you've been enough trouble, Shigure. It's time for us to go." Said Hatori trying not to look too angry at him.

"Do we really have to," Shigure replied.

"Yes, now let's get going. We need to leave these young people to figure out what is going on."

"YES!" I heard Amaya chant in the background.

"He said figure it out, Amaya, not cause more trouble." I chided to her.

"Aww man! I thought we could have some more fun."

" I dunno, maybe later after we figure out everything."

"He he... this is going to be fun." I shrugged and walked over to the couch. I must have looked stressed because Haru followed me. When I got to the couch he spun me around and frenched me and sat me down on the couch afterward.

"Don't worry. Everything is going to be fine," he said. "Trust me."


	14. Off to save the day!

We all sat down on the huge cozy couches in the livingroom. I was already sitting so Haru sat down close to me and Momiji and Ritsu sat down on either side of Amaya. I wondered what the heck she was going to do about this. She couldn't be with both of them, could she? Ugh, such a stressful day. Soon after Kyo and Tohru came into the room. Both were fully clothed and looked a little embarassed, holding hands. It really was sweet. Mental note, change those sheets.

"I'm glad you two are finally a couple, you both deserve it." Amaya said to Tohru and Kyo. The just both blushed a bit.

"Uhm, thanks..." Kyo replied looking a bit uncomfortable. Amaya looked away from them and diverted attention to me.

"Rei... after some thought I suppose I should believe you, especially since you still had Pajama's." she admitted awkwardly.

"Thanks, I guess." I smiled. I thought she would have never believed me. I would have told her had anything really gone on. Maybe after everyone went home I would tell her everything.

"But there's no way you're conincing me you two didn't admit you lvoed each other." she said with a wide grin. I could feel a blush comming on. Why was I still blushing like this. I had spent a night with him, hadn't I?

"We might have done that..." I said blushing even harder. Haru grabbed my hand and nodded to comfort me. This calmed me down a bit. This isn't anything to be embarassed over. What was wrong with me?

"Well then I'm glad of that!" she said seeming happy for me. I know she worried about my happiness alot.

"What about you, what'd you do last night, really?" I asked grinning a bit. I stopped when I saw the smile fade from her face.

"Well, after Hatori broke up the game I well, I was dragging Ritsu to my room, but when I passed Momiji he looked so sad and lonely, well I had to snuggle him and take him with me." she said looking strained. She stared at the ceiling tears welling up in her eyes. Kyo suddenly hit Ritsu, probably a warning not to start bugging everyone right now. This was a serious delima.

"Oh," I said feeling bad about the truth question I asked to Momiji. I can't believe I did that. It was pretty stupid of me. Next mental note, alcohol makes you do stupid things sometimes.

I'm not ready for a relationship... I don't want one, I think I should back off." she said suprising the hell out of me. Ritsu and Momiji both looked really hurt. I think Momiji tried to say something but Amaya just bolted off! I tried to follow her but Haru grabbed my arm.

"What did you do that for?" I asked him a little annoyed after she was out the door.

"She needs some time to be alone." He said calmly.

"You don't know her like I do, she needs me!" I said running frantically out the door not knowing where she went. I couldn't see any sign of her. I was so scared and worried. She did crazy things sometimes when she was upset. I really needed to find her! I went back inside to think. Everyone looked a bit worried.

"I don't know where she could have gone," I said.

"It's okay," said Kyo, "We'll find her." I sat there for a few more minutes trying to think when the phone rang. It was Shigure. He told me that Kisa, one of their relatives, met up with Amaya at the park and her brother and some other guys were there.

"Oh, no!" I said hanging up the phone, "Come on, we have to hurry. She's at the park and her brother and some other guys are with him!" Everyone bolted to the door as fast as we could.

When we got to the park the guys had already started roughing her up while her brother stood there laughing. Kyo rushed up to him and punched him right in the stomach. He kept hitting him over and over again, face, stomach, head, arms, wherever he made contact with. The other guys kind of backed off for a moment and then tried to jump on Kyo. I ran to Amaya who was a bit hurt but it wasn't too bad. Thank goodness we got here in time. When Haru saw that they were starting to surround Kyo he turned black. You could see the rage in him as he hurried up to help Kyo out. There were punches and kicks flying from all directions. I couldn't see much. I tried helping Amaya get out of there and Ritsu and Momiji helped me. When we turned around I was suprised to see all of the guys, including Amaya's brother down on the ground!

"Someone should really call an ambulance." Haru said sarcastically (obviously still black) an without a scratch on him.

"Those punks deserved it! What the hell were they thinking, picking on a girl?" Kyo said in Amaya's defense.

"Let's just get you home," I told Amaya while I held her and she cried in my arms.


	15. Back at home

We got Amaya home safely. She wasn't hurt too badly, a few bumps and bruises, but nothing serious. I think it was just the shock of it all. I felt so bad for her. How the hell could someone who is your own blood do that to you? We all sat on the couch in the livingroom again. This time it was me next to her. I held her and let her cry. She needed a good cry with the family that she had. I think she was entitled to it. After a few minutes she wiped her eyes and looked around.

"Thanks guys, for everything. If you wouldn't have gotten there when you did they might have killed me."

"Who does your freaking brother think he is?!" Kyo got up screaming. Ritsu and Momiji just sat at Amaya's feet in silence.

"That'll teach them to pick on girls." Haru said triumphantly.

"Do you need to get some rest, Amaya?" I asked cautiously.

"No, I'm okay but can you hold me for a little longer?"

"Sure," I said as I ran my fingers through her hair trying to comfort her. This day was sure not your average ordinary day. Sex, scandals, and violence. Wow. "I know, Amaya. How about another sleepover?!" I say excitedly trying to make her happy.

"Yay!" she exclaims as she jumps out of my arms and hugs Haru.

"Well, that was odd," He says calmly as he transforms into a cow on my couch.

"I just had to. You haven't gotten many hugs from me. This way I could pet you and snuggle you too." If cows could shrug he would have. Kyo made a small movement on the other side of the livingroom. She must have seen it out of the corner of her eye because she darted after him. When she got a hold to him she hugged him profusely.

"Aww, you damned girl!" was all he could manage to say as he stayed perfectly still and let her hug him.

"Soooo, Tohru... tell everyone all the details about last night."

"Oh, uhm..."

"It's okay," said Amaya,"you can tell me later." Tohru let out a sigh of relief.

"Tonight we are going to play 30 minutes in heaven!" Amaya exclaimed.

"30 minutes? I don't think so. Way too much damage could be done in 30 minutes."

"Aww, alright, how about 25 then?"

"Amaya!"

"20?"

"No, the normal 10 minutes is fine," I said. She pouted for a few seconds then went over to Ritsu and squeezed him. Poof! There's a monkey in my livingroom. She picked him up spinning him around in circles. "Amaya, don't you dare make him barf on my floor!"

"I won't, you 'ol party pooper!" she yelled back at me.

"If I was a party pooper I wouldn't have suggested another party." I said sticking her the tongue.

"Oh yeah," she said putting Ritsu down. She ran over to me and tackled me to the ground.

"You've got problems, girl." I said laughing at her. "So what do we do until tonight?"

"Hum.... I could hug everyone in this room again."

"No way!" yelled Kyo. " I just got dressed."

"Okay then I'll pull Tohru away for a while." she said running up to Tohru and whisking her upstairs.

"That Amaya, she sure is something." I said looking at everyone. Momiji and Ritsu didn't look sad anymore. Momiji was actually skipping all around the living room.

"So what do you guys plan to do about Amaya," I asked directing my question at them.

"Take turns!" Momiji said excitedly.

"You think she'll go for it?"

"Of course she will. She doesn't want to make either of us unhappy!" he said bounding off into the kitchen.

"I've got some drinks in the fridge if you're thirsty," I yelled after him. He walked back out with a whole bunch of different drinks and offered them to everyone. I took the cream soda, which was my favorite. I didn't pay attention to what everyone else had. Momiji was right about her not wanting to make either of them unhappy. I just really wanted to see how all of this would play out. I was also curous to find out what Amaya was squeezing out of Tohru.


	16. 10 Minutes in Heaven

I spent the rest of the day downstairs with all the guys. It was kind of strange hanging out with a whole bunch of guys. I was use to it just being me and Amaya. Oh well, this was kind of nice. I fixed all the guys leftover pizza and went upstairs to bring Tohru and Amaya some pizza and drinks. When I came back downstairs Haru informed me that he had called Yuki and Shigure and invited them to the sleepover. He called Hatori and let him know as well so that he could control Shigure around all these High School girls. I kind of tensed up when he told me that he had invited them. I was hoping that it was only going to be the people that were already here. I was a little tired so we popped in a movie and I laid on the couch with my head in his lap while he stroked my hair and I fell asleep. I wasn't asleep for very long when Hatori knocked on the door. I let Ritsu answer the door as I went upstairs to change my clothes. I rummaged through my closet and found my favorite black and red stripped shirt. It was a bit low cut but I loved it anyway. I quickly found my favorite gray jean mini to go with it and completed the outfit with black flip flops.

When I got downstairs I saw that Yuki and Shigure were also here. Shigure stared at me and that got him a low growl from Haru. Not long after I got downstairs Amaya and Tohru decided to come down. Tohru was in a tank top and a mini skirt and Amaya was wearing nothing but big bows! Oh my goodness, what was this girl thinking?

"Hello everyone!" she said with a huge grin

"What are you wearing?" I asked. I should have known she would have done something like this.

"Clothes." she said simply

"You call those clothes?!?!"

"Yep, and there will be no changing" she said as she dragged Tohru into the livingroom. I walked over to the bar and made me a drink. I couldn't help it. I was going to end up an alcoholic if she kept doing things like this.

"Okay guys, we're going to be palkying 10 minutes in heaven! So just jot down something and put it into the hat." she said holding a top hat. Where the heck did she get a top hat? My dad didn't even own one of those. All the guys put in their peices of paper after jotting down their phrases. Amaya shook the hat and put it in front of me.

"Why do I have to go first?!" I asked a little scared.

"The party was your idea, duh," she said smiling. I sighed and put my hand into the hat. I looked at the paper pleasantly suprised at the paper that I had drawn.

"I love Rei?" I said a little unsure of myself. For a moment no one got up. Finally Haru stepped forward and dragged me by my hand to the closet. This had to be a setup, I thought to myself. Butterflies were already starting to form in my stomach. He closed the door behind us and backed me into a corner. I was a little nervous. I had never seen this look on him. Had he turned Black while I wasn't looking?

"Don't worry, honey. I'll be gentle." He said with a naughty look on his face. He had definetly gone black at some point. He had one hand on the wall and the other was making it's way up my shirt. It didn't only stop at my stomach this time. I gave out a little gasp when I realized what he was doing but he was already kissing me harder and more passionately than the night before. He slid me down the wall to the floor. My heart was racing as he pulled my shirt over my head. Holding himself above me he started to kiss down my neck to the top of my chest. Just as he was about to get a little lower there was a knock on the door.

"Just a minute," He said. He quickly helped me get my shirt back on and we emerged from the closet a moment later.

"So what'd you two do?" Amaya asked grinning and I could only blush. I was so glad when she hopped over to Tohru and forgot about teasing me for a bit. Tohru grabbed a piece of paper out of the hat.

"All alone," she read out loud as Yuki stood up and bowed to her. Kyo looked like he was getting nervous. His girl alone in a closet with Yuki who also obviously liked her. Kyo and Amaya just stared at the closet door for the wole 10 minutes. When time was up they threw the door open to find Tohru backed into a corner and Yuki with his arms on either side of her against the wall. What had gone one in there?

"Times up." Amaya told Yuki coldly. Tohru rushed out of the closet and pulled Kyo into a kiss. "My turn." Amaya said looking nervous about who she would pull.

"I'm not going," she said very stubbornly.

"I went so you go, now who did you get?" I asked in a stern voice.

"High school girls" she said with a scary voice. She glared at Shigure and they both went into the closet. I couldn't help but laugh at bit. This was too funny. When they finally walked out Shigure looked relieved.

"Rei's turn again." she said pushing the hat in front of me. I pulled out another piece of paper

"I'll beat that damned rat." I said snickering. I think it was obvious to everyone who that phrase was for. Kyo got up and started for the closet and I followed. Amaya closed the door behind us. We both sat on the floor of the closet oposite of each other.

"So what did you and Haru do in here?" he asked.

"Shouldn't that be something you ask him? I'm sure not going to say anything."

"Sheesh, sorry I asked." He said sarcastically.

"So what do we do now?"

"I dunno."

"How about a thumb war.

"Sure." With that we started the thumb war. I was so going to beat him. Next thing I knew the closet door was opened. It distracted me and Kyo won. Darn it. Oh well, it was Tohru's turn again. Amaya ut the hat in front of her and she read out her piece of paper.

"I'm sorry." she read looking kind of confused. Ritsu got up and he and Tohru headed into the closet. 10 minutes were finally up. And Amaya opened the door. They were just sitting on the floor not doing anything. Amaya pulled the final piece of paper out of the hat.

"Huggles and snuggles," she said giggling.

"That's me!!!" Momiji said bounding into the closet as Amaya followed. I wondered what was going on in there. After their turn was up I went over and opened the door. Amaya flew by me and hugged Ritsu. She had Momiji in bunny form in her arms and she hugged them both.

"I love you both, you two are so awesome." she said as everyone gave her strange looks. When it was all over she noticed that Kyo was gone.

"Hey where's Kyo," she asked curiously.

"I dunno, after I said that it was raining he took off."

"When'd it start raining?"

"While you were in the closet." I said as she set Momiji and Ritsu on the ground.

"Well, I'm going to find him," she said as she started out the door.

I walked out the door to find her and when I did this huge orange monster was standing next to her. It smelled so aweful.

"What is it?" I asked in amazement.

"Hi Rei, guess what? Meet Kyo." she said back at me.


	17. Let's all get drunk!

"Yes, that's Kyo." said Hatori walking up behind us. "This is the curse of the cat. We are all working on breaking the curses that are on the Sohma family. So far it's been pretty successful. Kureno, the rooster, has already broken the curse." Kyo just stood there looking pretty sad.

"It's okay," Tohru said, "He'll change back once the rain starts to let up. Please give him back his bracelet, Amaya."

"Oh, yeah, sure." she said kind of dumbfounded. "So you guys are working on a cure for all this. So that means no more cute little animals."

"Yes, that's right. We will be able to live normal lives for once." said Hatori.

"Wow, that's interesting." said truely amazed at all of this. The rain started to subside and Kyo changed back.

"I'm sorry you all had to see me like that," Kyo said appologetic. "Thanks for not running in terror."

"Kyo, we'd never do that," Amaya said comfortingly. "We're your friends."

"Yeah, well, it's okay if you're scared."

"After all I've been through with my family, there's no way that could scare me." she replied.

"Well, let's all get back into the house before the rain starts again," Hatori stated. Everyone got back into the house and tried to ignore what had happened. Kyo went hide in the bedroom that he had slept in the night before and Tohru followed him. We all left them alone. We knew he needed comforting and she should be the one to be there for him since he loved her so much. Shigure told us not to worry because Kyo always gets like this on rainy days. Kyo would probably just get some sleep and he would be feeling better in the morning. It was only 8:00pm but if he needed rest then we were going to let him sleep.

Since my upstairs is insulated so well it's virtually soundproof to what is going on downstairs Amaya decided to turn up the music on the home stereo system.

"How about we play a drinking game? Your parents have plenty of liquor in the house, Rei." said Shigure slyly.

"I normally wouldn't agree with you on anything, Shigure but that sounds like a pretty good idea." said Amaya.

"That sounds like fun. How about quarters?" I said happily. I rarely got the chance to drink and I rather enjoyed it from time to time. So what if I drank two days in a row this weekend. We set up the table and started. Of course, everytime Amaya made it she would make me drink. Everyone ended up getting pretty wasted though. There wasn't one person that wasn't made to drink. Shigure even made Hatori drink. Maybe that was so he could get away with more, I thought to myself. Alot of the night I saw Amaya whispering to Haru. I wonder what she was telling him. Probably something about me because I knew that she wasn't interested in him. When she was good and drunk Amaya hopped up on the snack bar and started dancing. She didn't even notice when Shigure untied her bow top. I was starting to realize that Amaya was the kind of drunk that liked to be naked. Momiji and Ritsu just stared up at her in awe. I wondered what would happen between them when they retired to her room later tonight. To my suprise Hatori hopped up on the bar with her and was dancing away! He must have been way drunk to be doing that. I threw myself on the ground laughing hard. I so could not believe this was happening.

"Whoooo! Hatori!" I yelled as soon as I could compose myself. He blew me a kiss and kept on dancing. This brought even more laughter from me. I just couldn't believe it. Amaya didn't care as she started dancing on him. Momiji and Ritsu were too busy dancing themselves to care. I started walking to sit on the couch but Haru stopped me and brought me over to where everyone was dancing.

"No, no, no, no, no." I said. " I can't dance."

"I don't care," He said. "you're going to dance with me tonight." I just stood there for a few minutes not knowing what to do. Finally I started letting the music take me away and danced to my heart's content. I didn't dance well, mind you, but nobody complained. I guess with Amaya up there looking like she was having seizures, my dancing didn't look all that bad.


	18. My great night

I couldn't believe we danced so much. We all collapsed on the floor laughing. I don't think anyone could help it. Amaya finally collapsed near Hatori, Ritsu, and Momiji. She kept making them giggle, but I couldn't see what she was doing. Hatori kept swatting at her hand so I figured it was something indecent. She always got like that when she was drunk. She stay down for long when she hopped up and took off for her room. I had no clue what she was going to get and frankly, I didn't really care at that moment. That is until I saw the camera! Oh God! I was going to have to delete those pictures. Everyone else saw the camera and started running after her. She was way too fast for me so I didn't even bother. Maybe in their animal forms they could have caught up to her but I don't think in human form that was possible.

"GET back here!" Hatori yelled as she stuck out her tongue and ran upstairs. I followed taking my time. I saw Kyo sticking his head out of the bedroom door looking sleepy still. Amaya was too funny. Now she was shaking her naked ass at Hatori! Oh this was too much. I decided that there was no way that I was going to catch her anyway so I was going to go take a nice long bath. When I walked in I was looking down at the floor. I saw clothes. That's odd, I thought to myself. This is MY bathroom, why would there be clothes in it.

"Hey beautiful," Haru said in a seductive voice. I was kind of shocked as I really wasn't expecting him to be in here. When I looked up he was in the tub. I hadn't noticed before but there was a wonderful rose scent in the room. The edges of the tub were littered with rose petals. "Care to join me?"

"Uh, okay," I said a little unsure of myself. I walked over to the tub and started undressing. First my shirt and bra, then my skirt and panties.

"Hair up or down?" I asked demonstrating my hair up.

"Down, it's much sexier." he said in a husky voice. I couldn't believe that I was really going to do this. He held out his hand for me and I took it as I stepped into the bath. The water was sooo hot. It was perfect. I leaned back on the opposite side of the tub. As I did I could see his eyes taking all of me in.

"Do you like it?" He asked.

"You or the bath?" I asked back.

"All of it."

"Yes, I do." I said as he came over to me. Careful not to hug or hold me with the top part of his body. He held himself above me as he kissed my neck biting softly every now and then.

"Now I can pick up where I left off in the closet," he said, his beautiful gray eyes full of more desire for me than they ever had been. His mouth traveled lower down to my breasts. He licked and kissed them tenderly. When his mouth found my nipple I let out a gasp. While his mouth was busy with one thing one of his hands was busy with another. I felt his hand slowly running down my body starting on my upper back and traveling to my stomach, then my hip. Alcohol and these situations always gave people more courage to do things that they never would have done before. His mouth released my nipple and he kissed me exploring my mouth with his tongue. My heart was pounding and I was getting a little lightheaded.

"I love you, Haru." I said with him still kissing me.

"I love you too," he said quietly.

His hand kept wandering until it managed to get between my legs. He inserted one of his fingers inside me and I let out a low moan in the back of my throat. This made my hands want to travel. They started at his neck and explored every inch of his front until one finally reached his fully erect penis. His body shuddered under my hand. Hung like an ox was starting to take on a whole new meaning for me. With the other hand I ran my fingers through his hair.

"Is this your first time?" He asked me. I just nodded unable to find my voice. "Well, then we better make this extra special." he said smiling lovingly at me. He started to move himself out of my hand as he moved to straddle me. I could feel the head of him on me. "Are you okay with this?" He asked not making a move until I nodded. "Okay, just be careful not to hug or hold me. That wouldn't be too good right now."

"Okay," I managed to say in a whisper. He moved my hips with his hands to get a better position. I felt him enter me as I sighed and shuddered. I really don't remember much after that point. I just remember that everything was wonderful!

I woke up the next morning in my bedroom with Haru next to me.

"Are you alright?" He asked me.

"Yes. I'm alright." I told him and threw my arms around his neck. He transformed and I decided that hugging a cow wasn't all that bad. I stood up to see Amaya out my window sleeping under a tree. "Haru, can we go get her?" He just nodded. I climbed onto his back and hugged his neck the whole way there.

"Hey Rei!" she yelled as she bounded off toward us. Haru and I both winced. We must have had a bit of a hangover.

"Don't you have a headache Amaya" I asked thinking that she must've too.

"Nope, Whats a hangover?" she asked me as I looked on in disbelief.

"Its uhm,. just be quiet today okay..." I told her shaking my head.

"Mmm but thats not like me." she whined at me.

"Just be quiet!" I snapped and I saw her shrink back a bit. "I'm sorry I just have a headache....everybody does..."

"Ohhh okay" she said as quietly as she cool as we walked back inside. "I take it no school today"

"No Amaya no school" she danced around. I could tell that she was trying as hard as she could to be quiet. She ran over to Momiji and Ritsu and kissed both of them. She laid both of their heads on her lap.

"Awww, ya'll look like ya'll been througha hurricane" she said quietly.

"And your still naked" I replied.

"Mhm, says little miss I'm missing my shirt..." she said as I looked down. I really didn't even remember putting on a bottom. I ran upstairs as quickly as I could as Kyo and Tohru came walking downstairs.


	19. The Aftermath

In my room I changed my bottom and put on a top. I couldn't believe that I did that. I really don't remember putting on a bottom but I don't remember half of a love making session either. I really feel bad about that. I didn't want Haru to think that he was unrememorable or something. At least he said I was good. Well, I probably could have been horrible and he still would have said that I was good. As I walked back downstairs I saw that the only person there was Haru.

"Where is everyone?"

"They're upstairs with Amaya. She and Kyo kind of kidnapped Ayame."

"They what!" I screamed as I ran upstairs. I bolted into her room and saw that the damage had already been done.

"Do you like his haircut?" she asked with a pair of scissors in her hand. I just stood there horrified.

"What did you do?!"

"Just what I said. I cut his hair."

"I see that's what you did but why?!"

"He was annoying the hell out of me and I just wanted to have a little fun." Kyo stood next to her laughing.

"What am I going to do with you Amaya? You can't just go around cutting people's hair like that."

"Awww, I'm sorry." she said as she gave Ayame a huge hug and he transformed into a snake. "EEEEK!" she screamed trying to stomp on him. I rushed in to save him or he would have been trampled for sure. Yuki and Kyo were both on the floor laughing.

"Amaya! You can't stomp him either!" I said a little panicked. I handed Ayame over to Hatori who said he was going to take him and Shigure home now. Amaya smiled in accomplishment as he said this. I think she wanted them to leave.

"Amaya why do you still have no clothes on?" I asked as calmly as I could. Boy, she was such a handfull.

"Dunno, I didn't even think about it." she said honestly.

"Please go put some on. It's not like we can all go running around stark naked here."

"And why the hell not?" she asked in all seriousness.

"I don't know. If you want to be naked please stay in your room naked, not all over the house."

"That's fine," she said as she ushered us all out. "Momiji, you and Ritsu are staying here with me." She had that twinkle in her eye. I knew she was up to something. Oh well, I'll let them handle her.

"I'm going back to bed," I told her through the door.

"Go ahead," she yelled back. "I've got everything I need."

I walked back to my room with Haru following me. I didn't even notice that he was there. He closed the door behind us as I flopped onto my bed. He walked over to lay on the bed beside me one arm propping him up so that he could see me. I laid down on my back and looked at him.

"Now that we're all alone, you wanna do it again? You'd remember everything this time." He said teasingly with stars in his eyes.

"Stop teasing," I said getting a little angry.

"Aww, would I do that?" He said coyly.

" Yes, you would," I said a little more angry and rolled over.

"Come on, don't be like that." I rolled back over to look at him. "Things have just been strange around here lately."

"Yeah, it's always like that with the Sohmas."

"I guess so. It's just going to take some time to get use to."

"Well, you better get use to it because I'm not going anywhere." he said smiling down at me. He leaned down and kissed me softly and then laid down on his back next to me. We lay there in silence for a few minutes.

"Haru? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything at all."

"Am I your first?"

"Yes ma'am you are. I know that's kind of hard to believe but it's the truth. People tell me all the time that I look like the type that would sleep around."

"No, it's not that. I just really love you and I want to make sure that you love me too."

"Of course I do." He said as he rubbed my cheek softly and I snuggled my face to his hand.

"I feel kinda bad about leaving Kyo and Tohru all alone."

"I think they'll manage." He chuckled. "They don't get much time to themselves at home but after this weekend I think there will be alot more 'alone' time, if you know what I mean."

"I just feel like a bad hostess. I mean this is my house, after all."

"Well, I'm not going to go knock on that door," he laughed.

"Oh well," I said sleepily. "Haru, could you hold me?"

"Sure," he said as I scooted into him. I didn't mind the transformation at all anymore. It would be nice if the curse were lifted though. Then we could be like a normal couple and we could do things without me having to worry about it. It would be really troublesome at school if he transformed in front of everyone because of my forgetfulness. I snuggled him and petted him. His fur was so soft, not like that of a normal cow. I put my head in the crook of his neck and fell fast asleep.


	20. Back to school

I woke up to the phone ringing. I sat up a bit groggy thinking that I was sleeping. When I realized that I wasn't, I answered it. It was my mom and she had big news.

"Hello," I said groggily

"Hey honey, how are you today?"

"Alright, I guess. I was sleeping."

"Aww, I'm so sorry to wake you but I have some big news." she said excitedly.

"Oh really?" I asked a bit curious.

"Yes, your father and I are going to be moving to Italy!"

"Uh... oh, that's great mom, but what about me."

"Oh, we'll make sure that you have everything that you need there of course. You get the house all to yourself. Invite as many roommates as you need to make yourself comfortable."

"Alright, Mom," I said quite a bit downhearted.

"Aren't you happy for us honey? This means more money for you to do the things that you want. You have your own house now. Everything is for you."

"Yeah, Mom. It's great. I'm really happy for you guys." I said really disappointed.

"Oh that's great honey!" she said clearly not getting that I was upset."Well, I have to get going. There's lots of things that I need to get done for the moving preparations. We're going look at a new home this afternoon. Bye baby!"

"Bye mom."

I couldn't believe that they were leaving me on my own. I started crying although not sure why. They weren't around ever anyway. I only saw them maybe for a few hours a month anyway. I know that they were doing it to give me all the things that they thought I wanted but it still hurt anyway. I think my crying woke Haru up and he looked at me with concern.

"What's wrong, Rei?"

"Oh, it's nothing."

"Come on now, you know if there's something wrong you can tell me."

"Well, my parents are moving to Italy."

"Just your parents?"

"Yeah, they're leaving me the house. They told me to invite as many roommates as I like because this is all mine now. They'll be sending me money and stuff to live and everything will be taken care of. I just wish they weren't leaving. I miss them so much!" Haru stroked my hair lightly not saying anything. He looked confused as to what to do to comfort me. Well, I had to get dressed, there was school today after all. 'Buck up' I thought to myself 'you can't let something like this get you too down there's still alot that needs to be done. Be strong.'

Haru and I both got changed for school. When we were finished we walked downstairs to wait for everyone else to get ready and found that Tohru and Kyo were already downstairs and dressed for school. I didn't feel like going upstairs to get Amaya. I suddenly realized that I didn't have to. She came skipping down the stairs completely naked grabbing some whipped cream, cherries, chocolate, and syrup out of the fridge! Ugh, please not today. I needed a little bit of normalcy after everything. She went back upstairs and I followed.

"AMAYA! We have school today!" I yelled as I knocked on the door.

"But Rei I have plans." she called back through the still shut door.

"Amaya we can't keep missing school! So get ready we're going!" I yelled back annoyed.

"Oh all right. I'll just take a shower and you should make coffee." she yelled back. I sighed.

"Okay, it'll be ready when you're out." I called back to her. I realized that I may have been taking out my frustration from my parents out on her. Maybe I shouldn't have yelled. I walked back downstairs with tears in my eyes and headed to the kitchen before anyone noticed. I grabbed my favorite chocolate raspberry gourmet coffee out of the cabinet and put a pot of it on. I didn't know if Amaya liked flavored coffee but at that exact moment I didn't really care. I needed something to calm my nerves. Hopefully Amaya hurried because I was not in the mood to deal with anything else today. Haru met me in the kitchen and I fixed him and me each a cup of coffee while I waited on Amaya. He held my hand as we sat there.

I waited for Amaya to drink her coffee. As soon as she was finished I decided that we needed to hurry to school. I needed to get my mind off of things.

"It's time to go!" I said trying to hurry and pull Haru out the door. Amaya followed with Momiji beside her and Tohru and Kyo following not far behind, hand in hand. When we got to school we got so many stares that I wished that I hadn't gone to school. It looked like my day was going to be pretty crappy.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S TRUE! THE SOHMA'S HAVE BEEN BEWITCHED BY WITCHES!" I heard one fangirl yell. I assumed she was talking about Amaya, Tohru, and me.

"We aren't witches!" Amaya yelled after the girl. With that the girl charged at her and she quickly stepped and tripped her as the girl landed flat on her face.


	21. Rei Blows Up!

Unfortunately for me the day did not end soon. We were in for a day of constant taunts, jeers, and name calling, none of which were from my end. This day was getting worse and worse by the minute.

"Look at them, look at how they have the Sohma's completely bewitched. I wonder what kind of spell they used on them. The Sohma's won't even look at anyone but them!"

"I know! It has to be a spell. They won't even look at their loyal fans like that!"

"We should really teach those girls a lesson."

"Yeah, they won't know what hit them!"

It was still early morning and I was getting so very tired of hearing these things. Haru and Amaya both sat right next to me in class. Haru kept passing me notes telling me how much he loved me and not to let them bother me. Amaya kept whispering to me that she was going to handle it all later, for me not to let it get to me. Lunch finally came around and we all sat together trying to eat our bentos in peace. Those girls just picked the wrong day to mess with me. I could feel the anger that had been pent up inside me for so long wanting to escape. I could feel myself starting to break down.

"Crazy witch!" one of Haru's fangirls yelled at me from a few feet away. I stood up quickly, too quickly for anyone to even realize what was going on. I didn't even know what was happening myself. I could feel myself ready to explode but I couldn't stop myself.

"You want to see a crazy witch you stupid bitch! I'll show you a crazy witch. You picked the wrong fucking day to mess with me. I'm going to put a spell on your ass as soon as I get home! Stay the fuck away from me, my boyfriend, and the rest of the Sohma's or you will regret ever setting eyes on them!" I blew up without thinking. When I finished saying what I had to say I collapsed to the ground and all the fangirls started scattering everywhere screaming. All of my friends were too shocked for a minute to speak. This was completely out of character for me. I never said a mean thing to anyone much less cursed someone out like this. I couldn't believe what I had just done. I sat on the ground crying my eyes out. Amaya got up and ran to me, holding me and trying to figure out what made me go off like that. Haru sat next to her stroking my hair.

"Rei, please tell me what's wrong" Amaya pleaded as I just kept crying. When I didn't answer she turned to Haru. "I know you know what's wrong with her. Please tell me."

"Is it alright to tell her what's wrong?" he asked me. I just nodded and kept on crying.

"Her mom called her this morning. She told her that she and her dad were moving to Italy permanently. Rei is going to stay here and she is going to keep the house and they're going to send her money and stuff. They told her that she is going to have everything taken care of and still get all of the things that she wants and needs. Her mom didn't even hear it in her voice that she was upset about it all."

"Aw, Rei, I'm so sorry. I can't believe they're just going to leave you here like that." I sat up putting my head on Amaya's shoulder and Haru promptly started to wipe the tears from my eyes. I shooed his hand away so that I could finish wiping my face.

"Yeah, I didn't want to tell my mom that I was upset because she was so happy about the move. She and Dad work so hard to give me all that they give me. I wouldn't dare complain about it all. They love what they do and they want to give me all of the things that they never got when they were kids."

"I know. You never really complain about anything."

"They said that I could have as many roommates as I wanted to keep me company. They want me to be happy and not lonely."

"Aww, it's okay sweetie. We're all here for you. You really shouldn't bottle up everything anymore. It's not good for you." Amaya explained sweetly.

"I want to go home." I said with tears still in my eyes. "Please tell me I can go home."

"Sure. You know I never mind skipping school," Amaya said with a grin.

"I don't know if I want to come back to school anymore. I'll just stay home from now on." I said very depressed.

"Don't say that, Rei, you're just depressed."

"I know I'm depressed. But I have every right to be. Pretty soon it's just going to be me and you. The Sohma's will have to go home eventually."

"I told you I wasn't going anywhere." Haru told me smiling. "I'm going to talk to my parents about moving in at your place. Can't leave my girl all alone, now can I?" I smiled a little when he said that. I was just ready for this day to end.

We all started for my house. I really didn't want what was happening to me to end. I was already so depressed about my parents. I didn't want to lose Haru and the other Sohma's too. I was so scared that they were all going to abandon me just like everyone else in my life had. The only person who stood by me for as long as I could remember was Amaya. She has always been there for me and me for her. I was really getting use to Haru sleeping in my bed with me. If he had to go home I don't know what I would do. I really didn't know much about his family life. We had never really talked about it. Of course he was just finding out about my life as well. We really did need to sit down and have a long conversation about these kind of things when we get home. Well, maybe I was going to have another heart to heart with Amaya when I got home. She can always make me feel better about myself.


	22. Meet Akito

When we got home Amaya started to drag me upstairs as Haru followed closely. We went into my room then to my bathroom where she started to draw me a bath. I just stood by and watched as she put in some bubbles and perfumes. Haru also watched wondering what was going on.

"Now now Haru, I've got some gossip time with Rei stored up so no hovering.. but I would appreciate it if you brought some ice-cream up and spoons, no bowls needed just the ice-cream containers!" she ordered as he shrugged and started downstairs for the ice cream. She had such an evil grin on her face.

"What's with that evil grin..." I asked her. You never know what that girl could be up to. I couldn't be too cautious.

"Well, Rei, I either undress you, or you do it yourself, and get in that tub! It's relaxation time!" she said as her grin grew. I sighed and rolled my eyes. I guess a bath wasn't all that bad.

"Fine, but turn around." I said. This was all very sudden. I was hoping to just come home and get in the tub myself . I guess I was still getting use to the whole people living here situation. She turned around and I proceded to take off my clothes to get into the wonderful smellign tub. "I'm in now." I said as she turned and smiled. Her grin continued to grow an I think I blushed a little. I was sure glad that there were bubbles in the tub. She walked on over to the tub and grabbed the soap and a scrubber. I was completely confused.

"Now Rei, don't give me that look, I'm just helping you wash your back, silly," she said without much care. I sighed and sank a little lower in the tub.

"So what are you planning for me?" I asked wairily. Keeping a close eye on her.

"Why silly! It's girl talk of course, but I'll let you finish your bath!" With that she skipped out of the room. Finally I was alone to take a bath. I didn't really mind being naked in front her. I was just kind of thrown off guard. I really wasn't expecting that. I lay back for a while expecting her to pop in at any moment. I didn't live alone anymore and she hadn't locked the door when she walked out. Anyone could have walked through that door. I just couldn't relax with that thought in my head. I decided to hurry and wash up and wash my hair too. I just couldn't relax with the thought of someone just walking in at any second. I wondered I finished up getting into my purple puppy pajamas (he he, try saying that 10 times fast) and drying my hair down. When I walked out of the bathroom I heard yelling. It sounded like Amaya and there was a voice that I had never heard before.

I scooted quietly to the top of the staircase and peeked down to get a look. I was kind of scared with someone I didn't know in my house.

"Erase her memoried erase them" I heard as I saw Amaya on the ground and whoever that person was screaming about. Who was this person? It was obvious that the Sohmas new him.

"I swear to God if you even try I will fucking hug the shit out of you and then I will freaking stomp you." Amaya said panicking. Hatori had a scared look on his face as if he didn't know what to do.

"Amaya...." Momiji started to say something but Amaya interrupted.

"I love my freakign memories, I kept the secret, and no matter what the fuck you do to me I'll always love Momiji and Ritsu, their memories I'm not willign to let go of." she yelled back with fire in her eyes. Everyone looked shocked at her actions, almost like she shouldn't have said anything.

"Hatori! I order you to erase her memories" the person said glaring at Amaya. Hatori didn't move for a while and I gasped. Everyone turned around to see me standing there in my pajamas. What was I thinking? I shouldn't have made any noise. I was so scared and I had no idea what was going on. Someone had better do some explaining and fast!


	23. Wow, didn't expect that

I stood there standing as still as I could. I knew everyone had already seen me but I had no idea what was going on. I froze like a deer in the headlights.

"Rei, go back upstairs," Amaya yelled at me. I still couldn't move. "You touch her Akito, and I swear I will kill you!"

"Who the hell is that?" Akito yelled.

"She's my girlfriend," Haru said walking up to Akito. Akito had a horrified and disgusted look on his face all at the same time.

"Your girlfriend?! Who said you could have a girlfriend? I OWN you!"

"You don't own me, Akito. You don't own any of us for that matter! I'm sick of you telling me what I can and can't do!" Haru screamed at him. Amaya just sat there with a look of triumph on her face. "Just stay over there, Rei. It's all going to be okay soon." Haru said as he looked over at me.

"Erase their memories, Hatori! How many times do I have to tell you?!"

"I.. I just can't do it, Akito. They have done so much good for us. They would never tell our secret. You know as well as I do that our curse isn't as strong as it use to be. Kureno has already broken the curse. It's just a matter of time before we all figure out how to break it."

"What!? I AM GOD! YOU CAN'T GO AGAINST GOD!" Akito screamed back at Hatori. Amaya got up an started walking toward Akito. She had a smug look on her face.

"You won't take them away from us. They love us." she said as calmly as she could. Akito looking on in sheer horror. As she got in his face he pushed her. She would have fallen to the ground but Haru caught her. Everyone stared in amazement as Haru held her there and didn't transform. My jaw dropped. I just couldn't help it. When I regained my composure I ran up to him and hugged him as hard as I could. I couldn't believe it and I guess no one else could either. When Akito saw me hugging Haru he grabbed my hair and yanked me to him. He just looked me in the face and smiled.

"So you think you can take them from me, do you?" He glared at me as he held me up to his face. All I could do was cry.

"I don't belong to you anymore Akito." Haru said starting to turn black "So let her go and there won't be any trouble." I wondered if he was the only one free from the curse or if it had affected the others as well. What was going on here? Akito still had his hands twisted in my hair. He was really hurting me. He started pulling harder and I gasped. He let me drop to the ground a few seconds later. He looked at me and started laughing hysterically.

"You want him? Keep him. He seems to have been freed from the curse. But the others will come with me. Kyo can also stay. Who wants a cursed cat anyway? He only gets in the way. Hatori! Let's go now. Gather the rest of my family and we will all go. Leave Hatsuharu here. He is no longer one of us. I could care less if he rots in a ditch."

"I'm not letting you take Momiji or Ritsu either," said Amaya very angrily. She turned to Ritsu and hugged him. He turned into a monkey and I have to say that I was pretty shocked that he did. Amaya couldn't believe it either. Tears started welling up in her eyes as Hatori took Ritsu from her. Next she made a dramatic turn to Momiji and threw herself at him. She was pleasantly suprized when he caught her and didn't transform.

"I'm not going either, Akito." Momiji said looking up from behind Amaya. "One by one we will all leave you. We'll all break this curse eventually.

"Fine, stay here Momiji. The girls can keep their memories and their filthy brats!"

The rest of the Sohmas walked out the door following Akito. They all looked very depressed, except for Shigure for some odd reason. I would have thought that he would have been more upset than he was. Amaya just sat there holding Momiji. I think she was still in shock. I was still pretty in shock myself.

"Why the both of you and not Ritsu too?" Asked Amaya.

"I think I know how we broke the curse," Haru said, "I think it was the fact that we are in love and we stood up to Akito for the ones we loved. We're the only ones beside Kureno that have stood up for the ones we love so far."

"Then why not Ritsu?"

"He didn't stand up for you. He's so shy and quiet or appologetic when he is talking that I don't think he thought to stand up to Akito. He's one of the more easily frightened Sohma's. I know that Hatori was in love once but he didn't stand up to Akito. He erased Kana's memory just like Akito told him to."

"I swear I'll find a way to break the curse for all of you." Amaya said angrily.

"Well, for now we need to try not to think of the sad stuff. They're all alright. Akito won't hurt them anymore now that they've gone with him. We'll still see them around too." said Momiji trying to be as convincing as he could.

"You're right, Momiji," said Haru. "He just wanted them to go back with him. They'll be fine now."

"Well, I will miss one thing," Amaya said as she perked up, "I sure will miss you being such a cute and snuggly bunny, Momiji!"

"Well, I don't think I'll miss Haru turning into a cow in really tight places," I laughed back.

"Well guys, Rei and I really do need to have some girl time. How about you guys stay downstairs and watch some movies or something while she and I go have a chat about this crazy day."

"Sounds good to me." They both said in unison. I couldn't help but giggle as Amaya and I walked back upstairs to finish off where we had started. This day really was crazy. She sure hit that nail right on the head. I was still pretty upset about my parents and the stupid fangirls at school. I think a gossip session with Amaya was just what I needed. Followed by a well deserved snuggle session with Haru, I smiled to myself at that thought.


	24. Girl Talk

Amaya and I ran upstairs giggling. when we got in my room she pounced on me near my bed causing me to fall on the bed with her pinning me down.

"What was that for?" I asked kind of confused.

"So.... How is Haru in bed?" she asked very curious. I could see the anticipation on her face.

"Uhm...I don't really know." I said kind of embarassed. I still couldn't believe that I didn't remember anything.

"Oh, I'd have thought you two would have done it by now." she said with a huge sigh.

"We did... I just ... don't remember. I was kinda drunk." I said as my face grew hot. I knew that I was blushing now. Amaya let out a huge gasp.

"Oh no! That's horrible!" she exclaimed. I couldn' help but be embarassed. I really couldn't believe that I had been that drunk. I wanted to remember everything, I really did.

"What about you," I said trying to quickly get the attention off of me." Have you done it with well..."

"Yeah... both." she said kind of solomly. She looked depressed as she dug into her ice cream with her spoon. I couldn't help but be upset for her. She obviously loved them.

"I'm sorry. Ritsu affected you alot didn't he?"

"I guess, I'm fine though! I have Momiji at least!" she said smiling. I could tell that it was hard for her to smile though. I grabbed my spoon and started to dig into the ice cream too. I didn't know how to make her feel better. I really was at a loss for words. After a few minutes Amaya had a huge grin on her face. "Oh, by the way... appariantly Kyo meows when having sex." she said. I choked on my ice cream when she said this. It wasn't something I was expecting to hear after all.

"What?!?!" I yelled out. Obviously still in shock.

"Tohru said he meows, and yoels to boot." Amaya giggled as I just burst out laughing. I couldn't help it. It was the funnies thing I had ever heard!

"Oh my god, are you serious?" I said looking at her, eyes all big. She just grinned and nodded at me.

"Let's see, rough but gentle, and very very erm... he hehe animalistic." Amaya said as she broke into more laughter. I was still laughing. Oh my god this was hillarious.

"Can't breathe... too funny." I said trying to catch my breath but I couldn't stop laughing.

"Momiji nibbles," Amaya said breaking the laughter. I looked at her all doe eyed.

"He what?" Oh this was too much.

"Foreplay includes lots of nibbling." she said nodding. I just burst into laughter again and Amaya giggled.

"They really do embody their animal spirits..." I said recovering from my laughter and regaining my composure. Amaya just nodded and ate some more ice cream. She suddenly started to look like her mind was far away from here. "Amaya, you okay?" I asked her in a very concerned tone.

"I'm fine. Look, I'm going to bed. Goodnight Rei." she said as she skipped out of the room with a huge smile on her face. I wondered what was going on in her head at that moment.

I peeked downstairs to see that the guys were still in a movie so I decided to call my mom while I was alone. I picked up the phone on my bedside table and dialed her number from memory.

"Hey Mom." I said as I heard her answer the phone.

"Hey Baby!" she replied, obviously excited to hear from me. "How are things over there?"

"Oh things are pretty good. A little strange but good."

"Strange? How so?"

"Well, I have some new roommates now."

"Oh really? Well, that's nice honey. I'm glad that you have people around you. If you don't mind me asking, Who are they?"

"Let's see. Amaya is living here now, but you knew that. Kyo, Momiji, and Hatsuharu Sohma."

"Oh, three boys, I see. You wouldn't happen to like any of them would you?" she said with a coy voice.

"Well, actually, yes. Hatsuharu, or Haru is my boyfriend."

"Oh that's great baby! I'm so excited for you!"

"I didn't know how you'd take it when I told you that my boyfriend was living here. I'm glad that you're okay with it."

"Well, why wouldn't I be. My baby girl is in love! Aww, that's just so sweet! Have you slept with him yet?" she asked. I could hear the anticipation in her voice.

"MOM!"

"You're right, I'm sorry, that's none of my business." she said kind of giggling. I think she could tell that I had from my reaction. "You'd better call me with the wedding date though. For you to get this serious about a guy, he must be something special."

"Oh, Mom. If we ever decide to get married, I'll let you know." I giggled. "Well, I just wanted to call and check in. I love you Mom. Tell Daddy I love him too."

"I will baby and we love you too. Goodnight."

After that she hung up. I put the phone back on my bedside table and padded off to the bathroom to have a nice bath. I finished my bath rather quickly because I was ready for bed. I towel dried my hair and put on one of Haru's shirts and a pair of panties. When I walked back in my room he was waiting in there for me, smiling a little crooked smile. That smile looked like it meant trouble. I just giggled and walked over to meet him on the bed.

"I'm kind of tired, Haru. Is it okay if we get some sleep?"

"Sure. I get to hold you now without turning into a cow. I'm happy with that." He said as he stripped down to his boxers and climbed under the covers with me. It felt so good to snuggle into his human form for once. Even the smell of him was different. I loved all of it.

"I'm so glad that the curse is broken," I told him.

"So am I. We won't have to be so careful at school anymore."

"I know," I said with a little grin. "I actually get to be seen hugging and kissing the hottest guy in school. Now that's awesome." He chuckled.

"Let's get some sleep. Gotta get up early tomorrow for school. That is if you don't want to spend the day tomorrow snuggling in bed with me." He said as he nuzzled my neck. I just sighed and snuggled myself as close to him as I could.


	25. Chapter 25

I looked over at the clock. It was 5:30 AM. Haru's arms were still around me. I snuggled back into him as closely as I could. Snuggling into him must have waken him because he started nuzzling and kissing my neck again. I could feel his penis growing larger against my backside and the small of my back. I had to say that it excited me a bit. He continued kissing me, not saying a word. He rolled me over to face him. He looked into my eyes with those beautiful gray eyes of his. I could see the raw, animalistic need in them. He held me close and kissed me deeply as I ran my fingers through his hair. His hands running up and down my back. The kiss got a little harder as his hands slid down to my hips and to the top of my panties. I could feel his bulge. The only thing keeping it there was that thin layer of cloth that were his boxers. My hands moved down to slowly slide his boxers off as he did the same with my panties.

I was determined to remember everything this time. I sat up and pulled the shirt over my head. We were both naked under the covers of my bed. As I lay next to him I grabbed his ass pulling him to me. I was so ready for him. Foreplay wasn't nescessary this time. He rolled me over onto my back as he rolled on top of me.

"You sure you're ready?" He asked me.

"I want you." I said as I felt his erection pulsing against me. He gently but quickly entered me. I wasn't expecting him to go so fast and it brought a gasp from me. I could feel him lowering and rising to bring himself deeper and more shallow in me. My hips automatically turned up to meet him. I didn't even have to think about it. I wrapped my arms around him and held him to me. Not long after I could feel myself on the verge of a climax. I didn't think that he was far behind me with the way he was breathing heavily and rapidly. I was right. Our movements started faltering as he grunted and I tried hard not to yell. My back arched with the pure feeling of ecstacy. He collapsed on top of me trying to catch his breath while I lay there trying to catch my head. I was a little dizzy but I felt great.

"Good Morning Beautiful," he said to me as soon as his breathing evened out. "I bet you'll remember that one." he said arrogantly. I looked at him with fake evil eyes and pushed him playfully. He smiled as he kissed me. He was just too cute to be mad at.

"Okay, now we need to get cleaned up so we can get ready for school."

"Aww, I was hoping that we could stay home and snuggle today," he said pouting.

"Don't give me that look. Let's hurry and take a bath so that we can get dressed." His eyes glittered when I suggested taking a bath together.

"Just washing up, Haru." I said rolling my eyes at him.

"I know, a guy can dream though, right?"

We quickly bathed and got dressed. I was surprised when I walked downstairs and saw Amaya already making coffee.

"Well, look who decided to get up today," she said to me. I looked over at the clock. It was already 7:30 and we were going to be late for class. I grunted as I gave the clock a mean face. She just giggled at me. "I bet you had some morning to lose track of time like that." I blushed as we all hurried out the door with coffee cups in hand.

We met up with the other Sohmas at school. Me and Haru hand in hand. The same for Kyo and Tohru and Amaya and Momiji skipping and sharing candy. Finally things started to seem like they were getting back to normal. I hung all over Haru just to make the fangirls jealous. They knew better than to mess with me now. They just glared at me from a safe distance. I was loving every minute of it. I was enjoying myself so emensely that I didn't even remember what our teacher said in class. Being in love was so great.

At lunch Amaya pulled me off to the side. We told the guys that we were going to spend lunch just me and her today. They didn't seem to mind. Momiji gave a fake pout but that was all.

"So, tell me everything!" Amaya said.

"Well, first I want to tell you that I called my mom last night."

"Oh?"

"Yeah I told her about you, Momiji, Kyo, and Haru living with me."

"Really?"

"Uh huh. She was happy. When I told her that there were three guys living with me she asked if there was one I liked. I told her that Haru was my boyfriend and I couldn't believe it when she asked me if I had slept with him yet!"

"Your mom really said that?!"

"Yeah. She could kind of tell by the way I said 'Mom!' that we had. She seemed pretty happy though and asked me when the wedding was." I giggled. "She pretty much said that if I was that serious about a guy that there was going to be a wedding eventually."

"Well, you know she probably is right. But enough about that tell me about this morning!"

"I can tell you one thing for sure, I definitely remember this one!" We both burst into laughter.

"He wasn't going to let you not remember a second time, huh?" I shook my head.

"It was awesome though. Oh my god I didn't think that I would have enjoyed sex so much before I'd done it."

"That good, huh? I bet he's huge!" Amaya blurted. "Well, I mean he was the cow after all!"

"I don't really have anything to compare it to but I think he is." I said blushing. "You know I could never tell someone else all this stuff. You're lucky I love you, Amaya!"

"Yes, I am, aren't I?" she said smugly. "So when is the wedding?"

"Ugh, not you too! I dunno, don't you think it's a little soon to be talking about getting married?!"

"Oh well." she said shrugging, " What are you cooking tonight? I've been living with you a while now and I have yet to have eaten one of your amazing home cooked meals."

"I was thinking spaghetti."

"Western food! Sounds great. I'm getting hungry just thinking about it."

" So spaghetti it is. I've learned to cook all kinds of things with my parents traveling the world."

"And I can't wait to eat all of them!" With that the bell rang. We got up, returned to the others, and went to class. I decided that I really was lucky. A best friend who meant the world to me. I had a boyfriend who loved me. Friends who stick up for me. I don't think I could have asked for a better life. I couldn't help but wonder if the others thought the same way. Were they all happy living with me in my home. Goodness knows I had plenty of extra room. It was a five bedroom, five bath 6,500 square foot home, not to mention the loft, library, and office. I wasn't willing to give up my library but the loft could have been converted into another bedroom if needed. I sure would have been lonely all by myself in that house. I was so happy that they were there to live with me.


	26. Akito comes back

We got settled in class just fine. No sooner had class started had Amaya raised her hand. What was she up to now? Our teacher called on her and she promptly asked if she could go to the restroom. I rolled my eyes. I knew what she was planning and it certainly wasn't the restroom that she was planning to escape to. Leave it to her to run home right after lunch. She was always trying to get out of class.

"Why isn't she back yet?" Momiji asked fidgiting around in his seat.

"Oh, I thought you knew she wasn't going to the bathroom." I said matter of factly. "She skipped class and went home."

"Aww, I really wanted her to come back," he said still fidgiting and pouting.

"Don't worry, Momiji. Class is almost over. We'll go home right after the bell rings." He beemed the biggest smile in the world at me.

When the bell finally rang Momiji bolted out the door. I just shook my head and smiled. He really was hopeless. Well, I guess I didn't have any room to talk. I was hopeless too. All anyone had to do was mention Haru and I'd start getting all starry eyed. The walk home was pretty calm. I was so glad that I didn't get all of drama that I had yesterday. When we walked through the door Amaya was sitting on the couch playing her video games in a bikini top and blue jean mini.

"Awww Amaya I missed you today!" Momiji said hugging Amaya. She looked worried that she didn't have time to put the game on pause.

"I was only gone half the day..." she replied laughing. I just stood there looking at them kind of smiling.

"Geez Amaya, Momiji was so fidgity..." I started to say but I stopped when Amaya sighed. "Hey Amaya you okay?" I asked. She just hugged Momiji tighter.

"Here let me show ya, and remember be quiet, no gasping, I'm not sure what to expect myself..." Amaya said starting up the stairs. I just looked at her with I knew was a quizzical look. She walked to her room and opened the door as quietly as she could. A gasp accidentally. Completely forgetting what Amaya told me. In the room was Ritsu laying on Amaya's bed in a beautiful white kimono. My gasp woke him. He looked around and his gaze ended up on Amaya.

"Amaya!" he said running up to her and hugging her. She just stood there frozen. Her eyes squeezed tightly shut probably expecting the loud pop that told us that the Sohmas were transforming. She opened her eyes and was suprised to find that Ritsu hadn't transformed. When she realized what was going on she clung to him tightly and started crying her eyes out. Haru decided that it was best if we left her, Ritsu, and Momiji alone. I followed him out of the room like a little lost puppy. Goodness I was so hopeless. I think I would have been lost if he wasn't here.

He walked down the stairs and just as he got off of the last stair he froze. I wasn't paying attention and smacked into him. He held his arm out to keep me behind him.

"Why hello there Hatusharu." said Akito's voice.

"What do you want here, Akito." said Haru with a low growl to his voice.

"I want what's rightfully mine. Where's Ritsu?!"

"He isn't going to go with you."

"What do you mean he isn't comming with me?! I own him remember?"

"I think he might suprise you, Akito. He's not going to leave here without a fight this time. If I have to fight you myself then I will."

"You insulent child! Who do you think you are?!" I started crying as they argued back and forth. I was really scared and wanted this maniac out of my house for good. "I see your little girlfriend is scared of me even though you aren't. Are you going to be her big strong man, Haru? Do you think she still would have loved you if you had remained cursed? How long do you think it would have been before she would have grown tired of you?"

"She's not like that, Akito."

"The hell she's not! That little bitch took my family away from me! Didn't you honey? It was your plan all along!" He started yelling like a madman. "You had to have them all to yourself. You had to start a revalution among my family!" I just cried harder unable to say anything.

"She didn't do anything, Akito, and you know it! You just want someone other than yourself to blame for us leaving you."

"Akito you slime!" I heard Amaya yell suddenly out of nowhere. She leapt over the stairsand tacked him to the ground. She was punching him and he kicked her off. She jumped on him again tackling him. She started hitting his face into the ground. Hatori grabbed her and tried to pull her back but she spun around and hugged him as he transformed into a seahorse. Amaya just stood back staring.

"Akito you're the only Sohma not welcoem here, and you will get out or I will fucking kill you. That is your only warning." she said looking like she could snap again at any second.

"Not without Ritsu!" Akito said looking a little like a rabid dog about to strike.

"I'm not going." Ritsu said very firmly. My jaw dropped. I wasn't waiting to hear that from him. But inside I was happy for Amaya that he was standing up for her.

"What did you say to me? I am your GOD!!!" Akito started rambling. Ritsu walked up to Amaya and hugged her. Akito had a stunned look on his face when he saw that Ritsu didn't change form.

"I told you, one by one they will leave you." Momiji said smiling snarkily.

"Now leave or I bash that stupid cranium in." Amaya said as Hatori transformed back into human form pulling his clothes on. Akito was in attack mode but Shigure pulled him back. He and Hatori drug him out the door.

"You know hitting him wasn't really necissary." I said rubbing my eyes trying to stop crying.

"He's hury you before and he made you cry... so I'd say it was." Amaya said brushing off." I'm going to bed, I'm tired." she said matter of factly. Ritsu picked her up because she looked like she was going to pass out. Momiji quickly followed her upstairs.


	27. A few weeks later

It had been a few weeks since the last time Akito came to the house. Hatori had called me recently letting me know that Akito wouldn't be bothering us anymore. He had accepted that his family was growing away from him and there would be no more interruptions. We were all free to live our lives the way we chose. This particular morning I was feeling horrible. I ate a small breakfast but couldn't keep it down for some reason. I thought this was odd because I rarely get sick. Amaya wasn't feeling well either. I guessed we had caught a stomach virus or something to that extent.

The moment Ritsu and Momiji noticed that Amaya wasn't feeling well they followed her around trying to get her to get back into bed.

"NOOOOO I shall not be stopped!" she yelled back at them. Unfortunately for her as she tried to make her escape she tripped. They picked her up and started carrying her off. She mouthed 'Help me' but there wasn't anything I could do because Haru was carrying me off in the other direction.

"Come on Haru, let me go. I have stuff to do."

"That can be taken care of later. You need to stay in bed."

"Why?!"

"Well, for one you can't even keep a toast breakfast down. I think there's something wrong with that picture." I just looked at him with an evil glare. He could tell that I was upset. "I'm going in the other room. Call me if you need something but for now please get some rest." I was yelling in my head as he walked out of the room. I threw myself back onto the bed making mean eyes to myself. He's lucky he walked out of the room when he did or I would have thrown my pillow at him. I lay in my bed for a few minutes not doing anything. Then I decided to call my mom. I hadn't talked to her in weeks and I missed her. She answered with her usual cheeriness.

"Hey Baby!" she said when she realized it was me.

"Hey Mom. I think I'm sick."

"Aww, what's wrong?"

"I woke up this morning and couldn't even keep down toast! I never get sick like this."

"Is that all you're feeling, sweetie?"

"Well, I'm really tired too."

"Can I ask you something, hunny?"

"Uh, sure."

"Did you guys use a condom?"

"Uh... no... why?

"Well, honey, I don't think you and Amaya have a stomach virus. None of the other members of the house are sick right?"

"No, just us."

"Sweetie. I really don't know how you're going to take the news but I really think that the both of you are pregnant."

"Uh... what?" Her words were sinking in slowly. It couldn't be that though. Could it? "Mom, I think I need to let you go." I said hanging up. I didn't even allow her the time to say goodbye. My head was spinning and I was beginning to feel faint.

"Amaya! I think we have a problem!" Amaya, Ritsu, Momiji, Haru, and even Kyo were all at my bedroom door.

"Are all of you Amaya?! I don't think so. Everyone who is not Amaya get out now!" I said throwing pillows at them all. They all gave me pretty weird looks but closed the door as they left. "Uhm. I really don't know how to tell you this but you know how you thought that we were both sick?"

"Yeah, I can't believe you gave me a cold." she said looking at me with evil eyes.

"We're not sick," I said as I bit down on my lip.

"What do you mean? We've been throwing up and everything."

"Well, we are sick but it's not the kind of sick you think. It's morning sickness and we're pregnant." She squealed really loudly in my ear and hugging me.

"This is great!"

"Uh.... Okay but you're with two guys.... Who's the dad?"

"Oh crap! I didn't even think about that."

"Do you think that we should let the guys know now?"

"Sure, now's as good a time as any, right? I'll go get them."

I lay back in bed thinking of the irony of it all. The first time that I actually remember sex and I turn up pregnant. Just my luck. I was still thinking of what I was going to say when Amaya walked back into the room with the guys minus Kyo.

"We've got something we need to tell all of you." Amaya said with a kind of a worried look. I could feel tears even though I knew I shouldn't be crying.

"We're pregnant!" I blurted burrying my face in my pillow. Haru came over to me and hugged me.

"It's okay, Baby." he said to me as he held me.

"Okay.... Well, that's a shock," Momiji said as Ritsu just stood there dumbfounded.

"Yeah, well, my problem is that I don't know which of you is the dad." Amaya said kind of confused.

"Yeah, that could be a problem," Momiji replied. "Well, it's okay, Amaya. We will both love you and the baby no matter who is the dad." Ritsu just nodded in agreement.

"Well, I was going to do this anyway but I guess now is as good a time as any," Haru said as he got down on one knee and pulled out a beautiful princess cut diamond solitare ring. This was just amazing. I couldn't believe what was going on, "Rei, will you marry me?" I pounced on him hugging him as tight as I could.

"Of course I will! I love you so much!"

"Okay, baby, you're choking me." He replied chuckling.

"Oops, I'm sorry." I said as I promptly let go.

"This is kinda bad though. We are all only first years in high school, except for Ritsu that is."

"It'll be okay, Rei," Amaya said. "Your parents will help us all out. They already told you that they would."

"I guess I should call her back and tell her that I'm getting married." I said still in a daze." Nah, I'll call her tomorrow. I'm just really overwhelmed right now."

The room started clearing out and I decided that I was going to take a nap. I was getting married and having a baby at 15. Man this was a weird day.


	28. What a life

About eight months later we were so huge. I felt ready to pop and I'm sure Amaya did too. We quit school not long after we found out that we were expecting and my parents hired private teachers. I don't think Amaya liked the fact that we were still having school at home though. Tohru and Kyo were still a couple and amazingly enough she wasn't pregnant yet. Amaya told her that she sucked on several occasions. With the way I was feeling right now I thought that she was lucky.

"Rei I feel fat." Amaya groaned sinking into the couch.

"That's cause you are." I snapped not meaning to. These mood sqings were horrible and I hated it.

"So are you," she replied not looking like she cared much. "Say where are the guys?" she asked as she searched for them with her eyes.

"They're being asses that's what! HARU GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE." I yelled again not meaning to. Haru peeked around the corner at me. I hated that look. I didn't want him to be scared of me for goodness sake.

"Yes Rei?" he asked very quietly.

"Go get us some pizza, I want pizza." before I could finish talking he ran off. I was going to say please after but I guess he was pretty use to the mood swings by now.

Momiji ran over to Amaya and snuggled her.

"Momiji, there you are!" she said as she happily snuggled. I just glared at Momiji. It was pretty cute though. I just really wasn't happy at that moment.

"Hey Amaya I got this for you!" Momiji said as he pulled out a box of cordial cherries. Amaya hugged him and started eating them while humming.

"I want some too!" I whined. They really were my favorite candy and I couldn't have her eating them right there in front of me without me asking for some. She reached over and handed me a few as I happily ate them, trying to savor each bite.

"Man I feel like a whale." Amaya sighed

Haru walked in with the pizza and set it down quickly running away. It made me sad to see him run off but I rolled my eyes and grabbed a slice. It didn't take long for both me and Amaya to finish off the entire pizza. Haru must have been watching from a safe distance because right after I finished he came in and hugged me. I hugged him back smiling. I couldn't help it. I loved him so much.

"So what are you up to Haru?" I asked smiling.

"Hugging my future wife." he said with a sly smile. That made me laugh. He always made me laugh when he said cute things like that. The cute sayings had come a whole lot more often since we had gotten engaged. I didn't know if it was the engagement or the pregnancy that did it but I wasn't complaining.

"Whatever snuggle bugs." Amaya said

"You're one to talk." I said looking at her snuggling Momiji. Tohru, Kyo and Ritsu walked into the livingroom to join us. When Kyo saw Amaya he kind of froze for a second.

"Hey Kyo!" she piped up happily. He just looked at her rubbing his back for a brief second. He must have been remembered her sitting on him when he called her fat last time.

"Hey Amaya, what are you up to?" He asked.

"Snuggling Momiji." she said as she snuggled Momiji some more. Momiji just smiled happily. I think he was glad that he wasn't on the recieving end of one of those mood swings.

"Oh, mind if we watch a movie?" Kyo asked.

"OHHHHHHHHH MOVIE!" Amaya squealed. "Let's watch The Ring, PLEASE" she said making her famous puppy-eyes. Kyo shrugged and walked over to put the movie in. We all snuggled in close on the huge couch as the movie started. Amaya sat there waiting as patiently as she could. I could see the anticipation on her face. I hid behind Haru. I loved horror movies but the pregnancy made me get scared easier for some reason.

Amaya's due date was a few days before mine, both of which were approaching quickly. The ultrasounds said that she was having a boy an I was having a girl. I was so curious to know what the babies would look like. I loved both babies so much already. I was so happy with the way my life was going. Mom and Dad had popped in a few times to see how I was doing and Mom called fairly often. All of the arrangements for the wedding were set for a few months after the babies were born. I just couldn't wait. At least I wouldn't have to look like a hippo in my wedding dress.


End file.
